In Spite of Everything
by talassan
Summary: Fic un poco OCC, post 4x 20-Nosotros los humanos, nos ponemos bajo un gran paraguas llamado amor para justificar todo lo que hacemos. Su felicidad dependía tan solo de dos palabras pero el no decirlas, ella por cobarde y él por orgulloso, los hizo infelices a ambos .. ahora el destino les juega una mala pasada, ¿podrá ese amor sobrepasar los malos entendidos y las frases no dichas?
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I**

**Hola, hola ¡! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia … Está situada después del capítulo 4x20 "The Limey" algunos personajes son algo OCC y otros no los conocemos mucho así que su carácter en muchas situaciones sale puramente de mi imaginación. **

**No será una historia muy larga, no más de 10-15 capítulos pero prometo que ninguno tendrá menos de 900 palabras, no serán cortos como en Caskett or not … no voy a hacerlas sufrir con eso ¡! Es un desarrollo alternativo de las vidas de Kate y Rick después del regreso a las andadas de Rick y la invitación a un trago de Collin. Tiene algunos (bastantes) flshbacks, espero que no se les haga complicado seguir la historia. Ojalá les guste ¡!**

**PD: Quiero agradecer a melanie2591 e ilexy05 por su apoyo, sus ideas y sugerencias y sobre todo por su ayuda con el título y el resumen que aunque no escriban fics (todavía) me fueron de mucha ayuda ¡!**

**Y ahora sí, los dejo leer ¡! No se olviden del cuadrito de abajo para dejar una review con sus comentarios y sugerencias, positivas o negativas, acepto todo mientras sea respetuoso y constructivo, no toma más de 5 minutos y a mi también me gusta mucho leerlas.**

* * *

¡¿Qué demonios?! Castle la había rechazado y se paseaba con esa rubia descerebrada por todas partes, ¿por qué debería ella quedarse en casa retorciéndose las meninges para tratar de entender su cambio de actitud? Iba a salir a divertirse. Sí, con Collin. ¡Es un hombre atractivo, simpático y caballeroso que la estaba invitando a un trago, no es como si fuera a casarse con él!

* * *

Ahora recordaba ese día con nostalgia. ¡Si solo hubiera pensado un poco más las cosas en vez de actuar impulsivamente! Pero así era ella y, como Castle le dijo aquella vez, se refugiaba en relaciones con hombres a los que no amaba.

Y esa es la única razón por la que se encuentra en esta situación ahora, su miedo, su miedo invencible a perder lo que "tenían" y su orgullo, esa incapacidad para dar su brazo a torcer, para disculparse, ser sincera, abrirse a él.

Si hace unos años o, incluso, unos meses le hubieran dicho que ella, Kate Beckett, iba a encontrarse completamente sola, caminando con dificultad bajo la horrible niebla de Londres, sin nada más que hacer que eso, pasear y esperar, esperar que pase el tiempo, esperar que las cosas mejoren, esperar que todo cambie … se habría reido en la cara del idiota que pensara que ella podría verse prisionera de una situación semejante.

* * *

Aquel día, después de llamar a Collin para aceptar que fueran a tomar algo mientras salía su avión hacia Londres, Kate se había reunido con él en la puerta de la comisaría y, juntos, habían decidido ir a una discoteca de moda. Ella había propuesto el Old Haunt pero Collin la había convencido de ir a algún lugar "más divertido".

Se lo estaba pasando bastante bien con la ayuda de unas cuantas margaritas y una música muy marchosa. Estaba alegre pero no borracha, solo había tomado lo suficiente para distenderse un poco y, tras descubrir que Collin era un "compañero de baile" muy animado, se estaba divirtiendo mucho entre risas y algún que otro pisotón.

Precisamente en ese momento estaba sonando _Miss Show _y ellos decidieron dejarle ese tipo de baile a los expertos y acercarse a la barra por otro trago. Todo estaba funcionando a la perfección, ya casi había conseguido dejar de pensar en Castle y en su extraño comportamiento.

En el momento justo en que se iba a voltear para disfrutar del espectáculo lamentable que algunos daban en la pista de baile y así poder seguir riéndose, la mano de Collin le sujetó fuertemente el brazo impidiéndole girar. Kate solo lo miró fijamente, tratando de comprender, pero lo que vio en su rostro la desconcertó aun más, ¿Era preocupación y algo de … miedo lo que reflejaban sus ojos? Completamente confundida por su repentina actitud, Kate se zafó del agarre de Collin y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la peor escena que habría podido imaginar, de hecho, todavía hoy si cerraba los ojos, podía ver como sus pelvis se unían en una danza endiablada al ritmo de la música y en completa armonía con el baile de sus lenguas en la boca del otro. Nunca podría olvidar cómo se le revolvió el estomago y cómo resurgió el dolor de la bala en su corazón cuando vio como esa rubia de bote lo atraía cada vez más hacia sí jalándole el pelo y restregándose por su torso.

Esa imagen fue más de lo que podía soportar y simplemente salió corriendo del lugar, olvidándose de Collin, de la cuenta, de su abrigo y de todo lo que no fuera Castle y su "amiguita!. Quería gritar, quería romper cosas, quería agarrar a Castle a golpes hasta que se le quitara lo idiota, pero no podía hacer nada de eso, así que siguió corriendo mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro sin tregua.

* * *

Sintió humedad en sus mejillas y se regañó a si misma, no podía seguir torturándose con aquello, ya no servía de nada, no tenía solución así que ¿para qué autocastigarse de ese modo? Siguió caminado, tratando de concentrarse en el paisaje, pero ese clima era tan poco alentador que no sabía qué la deprimía más si recordar o "disfrutar de los alrededores" como Collin le había aconsejado que hiciera.

* * *

Él la alcanzó un rato después, aunque sinceramente no sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, ni cómo hizo él para encontrarla. Lo único cierto es que para entonces su dolor se había convertido en rabia y sus celos en despecho y, ¿qué hace una mujer despechada? Pues una gran diversidad de cosas pero, en este caso, Kate se agarró a un clavo ardiendo y ese clavo tenía nombre y apellido Collin Hunt. Ella lo había agarrado de la mano y lo había llevado a su departamento en el primer taxi que vio. Después, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, lo que pasa en estas situaciones. Pero la verdad eso prefiere no recordarlo, aunque incluso si quisiera, tenía varias lagunas. ¡Fue tan … patético! Después de tanto tiempo esperando a Castle, o más bien esperando estar preparada para él, su encuentro con Collin fue torpe y, gracias al enojo y las copas, brusco y desordenado. Además, fue bochornoso porque no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar una vez liberada y quedarse dormida mientras él le acariciaba la espalda haciendo lo posible por calmarla. Al día siguiente cuando se despertó, como era de esperar, él ya no estaba allí, debía haber salido hacia el aeropuerto cuando ella se quedó dormida.

* * *

Intentó distraerse, pensar en otra cosa, hacer planes, observar a las palomas del parque, tratar de adivinar lo que las personas con las que se cruzaba hacían en la vida … lo que fuera para evitar pensar en lo que siguió a esa noche: la charla con Lanie sobre su "visión" en el bar, la sesión con el Dr Burke, la desaparición de Castle, la noticia en el periódico unos meses después … Las lágrimas volvían a inundar sus mejillas, por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, en cómo había cambiado su vida y, sobre todo, no podía evitar sentirse una idiota, porque todo eso era culpa suya, suya y de nadie más, por su cobardía. Dos veces había sido cobarde y por eso se merecía el haberlo perdido, porque él valía mucho más que ella, él la había esperado, la había respetado, había cambiado por ella; y ella, a cambio, solo había podido mentirle, herirlo y huir cuando tuvo la oportunidad de "reparar su error".

Decidió sentarse en un banco, estaba cansada, muy cansada, demasiado cansada, física y emocionalmente. Estaba harta de todo y, aunque sabía que debería tratar de cambiar de actitud por el bien de todos, no era capaz de hacerlo. ¡Su vida ahora era tan diferente a lo que había soñado! Diferente a sus sueños de infancia, a los de adolescencia antes de que su madre muriera, y parecidos, pero no lo suficiente, a los que tuvo esos cuatro años en que Castle estuvo en su vida.

Se sintió observada y abrió los ojos para ver cómo un grupo de mamás con sus hijos la miraban. Incluso en un país tan triste como ese, no debía ser común ver a personas como ella, tan desilusionada, agotada, desmejorada, en ese estado de depresión. Seguramente ellas no la entendían y, en ese mismo momento, debían estar juzgándola porque, aparentemente, tenía todo para sentirse feliz y no llorando sin poder evitarlo. Pero ellas no podían comprender que lo único que necesitaba era exactamente lo que no tenía y aunque tratara de estar bien, no lo conseguía.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

**Ya estoy de vuelta … no me tardé tanto ¡! Ya está escrita toda la historia pero tengo que irla pasando así que tampoco puedo actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría porque trabajo y además también quieren que siga escribiendo mi otro fic o no ¿?**

**No se les olvide mi recompensa abajito … yo también quiero leer.**

**Las dejo con el capi ¡!**

* * *

En la 12 todos estaban raros, como si supieran algo que ella ignoraba. Además, ese último mes todos la habían tratado distinto y es que por mucho que intentara disimularlo, sus compañeros la conocían y sabía perfectamente cuánto estaba sufriendo la ausencia de Castle, otra vez, pero en este caso, sin la promesa de regresar en otoño. Sin embargo, ese día la preocupación, la compasión y la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos cuando la miraban pensando que ella no lo notaba, se había duplicado o incluso triplicado, ella necesitaba saber por qué y tenía la idea perfecta para descubrirlo: iba a someter a Lanie al tercer grado; era cierto que Lanie era mejor para sacarle información pero ella también podía hacerlo y estaba dispuesta a todo para saber qué le ocultaban esta vez.

* * *

Se acuerda de ese día como si fuera ayer. Nunca pensó en ver a Gates mandarla a casa por algo que no estuviera relacionado con un caso y menos en ese momento en que estaban bastante saturados de trabajo.

Se vuelve a levantar, cansada de las incesantes miradas del grupito de mujeres y decide irse a casa. De todas formas, el plan de "salir a distraerse para no pensar" no estaba dando resultados, así que mejor seguir compadeciéndose de sí misma calentita en el sillón de su casa con el pijama puesto y su cobija de lana, esa que tanto le gustaba.

Perdida en su ensoñación de un sofá mullido y una manta aterciopelada, consiguió llegar a casa sin volver a pensar en aquel fatídico día en el que su vida dio aquel giro de 180º. Pero al entrar en la sala, lo primero que vio fue el periódico sobre la mesa y todo regresó: las imágenes, las voces y la sensación, esa horrible sensación que la había invadido.

* * *

Había bajado a la morgue a buscar a Lanie pero esta había argumentado estar muy ocupada con una autopsia, y la verdad es que las vísceras que salían del torso abierto del cadáver le habían revuelto el estómago, así que tras hacerla jurar que subiría a verla en cuanto acabara, había salido hacia la sala de descanso a prepararse un café.

Un rato más tarde Lanie estaba ahí, con cara de resignación y las manos tras la espalda: ya sabía de antemano que esa batalla estaba perdida.

-Hola amiga, ¿cómo va el caso?- trató igualmente de esquivar el tema.

-El caso estancado, Lanie, pero sabes perfectamente que no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo. ¡Deja de mirar a los chicos y dime en este momento por qué están todos tan raros hoy! ¿Qué saben ustedes que yo no? ¡Sin duda no es una buena noticia por la forma en que todos me miran, pero aun así tengo derecho a saberlo! ¿no crees?

* * *

En ese preciso momento vuelve a sentir como se le acelera el ritmo cardiaco, igual que aquel día cuando vio cómo su mejor amiga tragaba con dificultad para después bajar su mirada a las puntas de sus botas. Se deja caer en el sofá y prende la tele en un canal de noticias de Nueva York; tal vez tener noticias de su ciudad la ayude a pensar un rato en otra cosa. Se quita los zapatos y se acomoda a todo lo largo tapándose con su cobija de lana, el pijama puede esperar, a fin de cuentas los leggins y la playera ancha que lleva puestos son bastante cómodos. En la tele están hablando de las fluctuaciones de la bolsa, lo que quiere decir que el noticiero ya casi llega a su fin.

De repente una imagen hace que su corazón se pare por unos segundos. La presentadora acaba de anunciar la sección de sociedad y en la pantalla aparece el protagonista de todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Richard Castle se encuentra sonriente y feliz en la cubierta de un yate disfrutando del sol que hace que su cabello brille y sus ojos se vean más azules que nunca. Parece feliz y bronceado, debe estar pasando unas magníficas vacaciones. Distintas imágenes van desfilando: Castle en la hamaca, Castle saltando al agua, Castle volviendo a subir al yate, Castle con … Eso es más de lo que Kate puede soportar y apaga la tele, aventando el control y llevándose las manos a la cara. Quisiera golpear, gritar, patalear, acostarse boca abajo con la cabeza escondida en la almohada y llorar hasta dormirse, y no despertar más, pero como cuando Lanie le entregó el periódico, no es capaz de hacer nada de eso, pero en esta ocasión es peor, porque ambas imágenes se mezclan en su cabeza y , además, ahora está sola, sola en su casa, sola en su vida, sin nadie que la ayude, sin nadie que esté ahí para ella.

Todo regresa a su cabeza de golpe: la foto del periódico, el titular que la acompañaba, la nota explicativa de la noticia, el mareo que sintió al ver aquello, Lanie sujetándola y pidiéndole ayuda a los chicos que las observaban a lo lejos, la preocupación de Gates y cómo ella, sin poder evitarlo, le había vomitado encima provocando que esta las mandara tanto a ella como a Lanie a su casa.

* * *

-Dra Parish, quédese con ella en todo momento- había ordenado Gates- hasta que la detective Beckett no esté en condiciones para regresar, no quiero que se separe de ella ni un minuto ¿entendido?

Lanie había aceptado y habían pasado las siguientes tres semanas juntas, casi sin salir del loft de Kate. Su amiga no la dejaba ni ir al baño sola pero aprovechó un momento en que esta se estaba duchando para correr al puesto de la esquina y comprar el periódico. Tal vez parecía masoquista pero necesitaba conservar esa noticia para recordarse cada día que debía seguir con su vida como lo estaba haciendo él.

* * *

Se hizo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban después del nuevo golpe que había recibido con las fotos del noticiero y se dirigió a su habitación. Del fondo del closet sacó una cajita de madera con una foto de un cuadro hecho de conchas de mar en la tapa. Sacó la llave del interior de unos calcetines que nunca usaba y conservaba en el fondo de un cajón, y abrió la cajita. Ahí había varias fotos de ella con Castle, una de Castle solo con sus hechizantes ojos en primer plano, y un recorte de periódico.

Acarició la foto de la tapa: esas conchas le recordaban a Castle por la forma en la que, con un exterior hermoso y divertido, trataba de proteger su interior frágil y delicado.

Miró las fotos, una a una con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro y los ojos húmedos. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería llevárselo todo y acostarse en la cama. Una vez instalada sacó el recorte: en él se podía ver a un Castle sonriente, agarrando de la cintura a una Jacinda que parecía bastante emocionada y sostenía en su mano una ecografía, la otra mano descansaba sobre su vientre junto a la de Castle. Las lágrimas de Kate volvieron a escapar de sus ojos mientras leía el titular _El exitoso escritor Richard Castle será de nuevo papá y ya está planeando su próxima boda. _No necesitó leer la nota en la que explicaban quién era la afortunada y cómo se habían conocido, se lo sabía de memoria.

Volvió a agarrar la foto en la que aparecía solo él para darle un beso y después abrazarse a ella como lo haría un naufrago a un salvavidas, y dejó salir su angustia, descargó su pena entre sollozos y gritos ahogados de desesperación sin, en ningún momento, soltar la foto. Finalmente se quedó dormida con ella apretada contra su pecho.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III**

**Y gracias a que tuve una review más que en el primer capitulo pero, sobre todo gracias a una nueva "apuesta" con guiguita, aquí les traigo el tercero un poquito más rápido. Recuerden que cuantas más reviews dejen más ganas me entran de actualizar y mas rápido busco un hueco para pasarlo a la compu o siempre pueden hablar con guiguita para que me chantajee o me apueste algo :P :P ajajjaaja¡!**

**Quiero agradecer a los que le dieron follow o favorito a mi historia o a mi perfil y a todos aquellos que leen mis historias en silencio … me encantaría que además de leer también dejaran una huella de su paso por aquí porque el porcentaje visitas vs. reviews no es muy equitativo la verdad y ya saben que a mi también me gusta leerlas y que sus comentarios y sugerencias me ayudan a mejorar en esta y otras historias ¡!**

**Y ahora …. A leer se ha dicho¡!**

* * *

Collin estaba en la oficina, en el receso para la comida cuando vio la noticia en la tele y decidió llamar a Kate para asegurarse de que estaba bien y no había visto cómo el escritor abrazaba a su nueva esposa o cómo la besaba o cómo acariciaba su, ya muy prominente, tripa. El teléfono sonó una y otra vez sin que nadie lo oyera del otro lado. Kate estaba agotada entre el paseo, los remordimientos y el llanto, y había caído rendida. Collin se preocupó, Kate no había tomado bien la noticia de la nueva vida de Castle y, aunque había tratado de sacarla de todo eso llevándosela a Londres, la verdad era que no había conseguido animarla o hacerla olvidar. De hecho, cada vez estaba más y más deprimida y se encerraba en sí misma, en sus recuerdos y ni siquiera hablaba con él. Y el hecho de estar casi siempre sola en casa, encerrada sin salir mientras él trabajaba, no la ayudaba mucho y él lo sabía.

Decidió darse una escapada para asegurarse de que ella no hubiese hecho ninguna estupidez que luego no tuviera remedio, a fin de cuentas no tenía mucho trabajo en ese momento y si sucedía algo urgente le avisarían.

Al llegar la encontró acostada de lado, rodeada de fotografías de ella y Castle que él no sabía que tenía, y abrazada a otra foto. Al parecer sí que había visto las noticias pero por lo menos estaba a salvo, no había cometido ninguna locura. Recogió las fotos una a una y se quedó observando la chispa que tenían los ojos de ella, esa que él nunca había visto en persona, esa que ya había desaparecido casi completamente cuando él la había conocido y que se esfumó aquella noche en la discoteca.

Kate comenzó a agitarse en su sueño.

* * *

Era temprano, acababa de despertar después de dormir 24 horas seguidas. Era domingo, hacía 2 días de aquella salida a la discoteca. Decidió salir a correr, tal vez eso la despejaría y la ayudaría a sacar ese beso de su cabeza, eso y la noche que había pasado con Collin. ¡Dios, nunca debería haberse dejado llevar así por la rabia y el despecho! Corrió durante al menos dos horas, haciendo pausas para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración mientras caminaba.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de su casa, a las 8:30 de la mañana, se sintió observada y se tensó, no llevaba su pistola con ella. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, un cuerpo la aprisionó contra la puerta sin dejarla voltear la cabeza, olía a alcohol, mucho.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?- dijo tratando de parecer relajada, pero la tensión de su cuerpo la delataba.

-Quiero la verdad, quiero oírte decirme la verdad a mi, no a alguien más, a mi.

-¡Rick!- suspiró Kate reconociendo su voz.

-Si Kate, soy yo. Ahora voy a soltarte y no vas a volver a huir. Vas a abrir la puerta y vamos a encerrarnos en tu casa hasta que me digas la verdad y por qué lo hiciste. Luego, te prometo que me iré y no volveré a molestarte.

* * *

Kate lloraba y se debatía. Collin trataba de calmarla acariciándole el pelo pero no servía de nada.

-No Rick, no te vayas, perdóname- gemía en sueños- ¡Yo también te amo!- gritó y abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

-Tranquila Kate, solo fue una pesadilla. Todo esta bien, estoy aquí contigo. Todo va a estar bien.

La mirada preocupada de Collin la hizo guardar silencio. Ella quería decirle que nada estaría bien nunca más porque para estar bien, para ser feliz, ella necesitaba a Rick y él estaba casado con Jacinda ahora, y todo por su culpa, porque no había sido capaz de decirle que lo amaba, porque no había podido disculparse por no haberle dicho que lo recordaba todo, porque, una vez más, fue una cobarde y trató de que él entendiera sin palabras. Por eso lo besó, por eso le hizo el amor, pero él no había entendido, le había agradecido por regalarle una despedida así y le había jurado que nunca más la molestaría, antes de irse convencido de que ella no lo amaba y que solo era tensión sexual lo que había entre ambos, y eso ya se había solucionado porque ella le había ofrecido la mejor despedida de su vida. Y viendo la luz en la mirada de Rick en esas fotos de la tele había sentido su corazón romperse una vez más y la culpa comprimirle las entrañas, ella pensaba que la causa de su felicidad era su relación con Jacinda y el hecho de esperar un bebé de esta, aunque para Rick solo el bebé fuera importante y día tras día tratara de imaginar que ese pequeño ser era fruto de su amor por Kate y no de ese error que había cometido al iniciar una relación con su ahora esposa.

Kate se calmó un poco y trató de levantarse, necesitaba ir al baño, pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo. Lo que más odiaba de su "nueva vida" era sentirse tan cansada y sin fuerzas para nada. Collin le dio la mano para ayudarla y ella recordó aquella primera vez que había necesitado una mano para levantarse.

* * *

Estaba en la sala de descanso con Kevin, Javier y Lanie, hacía 3 días que había regresado de su baja obligada, y Lanie había subido a ver como se encontraba porque su amiga decía que la seguía encontrando extraña.

Se había levantado de golpe para ir a dejar la taza en el lavabo y lo siguiente que recordaba eran las manos de Lanie cacheteándola suavemente y las de Ryan y Espo sujetando las suyas para ayudarla a sentarse de regreso en el sofá. Estaba en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en el sillón, se sentía mareada y sin fuerzas. Después de aquello, Lanie no la dejó tranquila hasta que accedió a hacerse aquellos análisis "para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden", como le había dicho su amiga. Gracias a Dios Gates no había presenciado ese episodio, de lo contrario habría tenido que quedarse otro mes encerrada en casa y eso estaba volviéndola loca.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba más débil e indefensa que aquella vez porque además de eso, sus emociones estaban mucho más revolucionadas que entonces, sentía que en cualquier momento deberían ingresarla por un brote psicótico o algo así, ya ni ella misma se soportaba. Perdida en esta reflexión tan esperanzadora, logró ponerse de pie, más gracias al esfuerzo de Collin que al suyo propio, él la estaba abrazando por atrás como si quisiera que ella se apoyara en él y no solo físicamente, como aquella vez hacía unos 4 meses cuando había aparecido por la 12. La traidora de Lanie lo había llamado después de obligarla a que le contara la escena de la discoteca.

* * *

-Necesitas apoyo, amiga y, sobre todo, alguien que te saque de aquí.- le había dicho- Está claro que él te quiere, sino no habría venido por ti. Es tu oportunidad, con él puedes empezar de nuevo, en Londres, lejos de todo y de todos. Allá puedes ser quien tú quieras, nadie conoce nada de tu pasado, ni siquiera él. No lo dejes ir, cariño, es tu mejor opción ahora.

Había terminado accediendo, porque Lanie tenía razón, era lo que le quedaba por hacer en ese momento y porque Collin quería ser parte de eso y merecía serlo, porque era bueno y en verdad se preocupaba por ella.

Se había sentido mal al bajar del avión ya en Londres, estaba algo mareada y le costaba caminar en línea recta, pero tenían una fila de personas atrás esperando para salir y no podían detenerse así nada más, entonces Collin se había colocado en su espalda y había deslizado sus brazos bajo los suyos, alzándola un poco para que le fuera más fácil avanzar.

* * *

De repente escuchó un ruido y cómo Collin exclamaba y se tensaba en su espalda. Volteó la cabeza para preguntarle qué pasaba y vio el miedo reflejado en su cara. Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Kate.

-Yo … yo … ¡Sí! ¿y tú?- tartamudeó él.

-¡Claro! ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? Estoy igual que siempre. ¿Te pasa algo Collin? Yo … ¿hice algo que te incomodó?

-No, no, no es eso, Kate. Tú no … quiero decir … ¿no te sientes mal? ¿cómo estás? ¿te duele algo?

-¡Para ya, Collin! ¿de qué hablas? ¿qué está pasando?

-¡Kate, mira el piso!

-¡Oh, Dios mio!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV**

**Hola Hola ! Paso rapido por aquí a dejarles un nuevo capi ... vengo corriendo ****así que si hay muchas faltas y así una disculpa, háganmelo saber y luego las corrijo.**

**Mañana no podre actualizar y probablemente el lunes tampoco por eso lo hago ahora aunque sea deprisa y corriendo para no hacerlos esperar demasiado.**

**Ya me callo y los dejo leer ... espero que les guste !**

**PD: No olviden el review abajito en el cuadrito vacio que aparece al final del capitulo, no les cuesta nada, no mas de 5 minutos, y a mi me alegran el día ! **

**PD2: Gracias a los nuevos followers y a los lectores que no muestran su presencia ... me gustaría leer sus opiniones sobre la historia, comentarios, sugerencias ... todo eso me ayuda a mejorar :) :)**

* * *

Las horas que siguieron fueron las peores de su vida. No podía dejar de pensar en Rick y en que le gustaría que él estuviera ahí con ella en esos momentos. Tenía miedo, mucho, más que nunca antes en su vida, más que después del disparo; y el estado de nervios en que se encontraba Collin no la ayudaba nada. Todo el tiempo le preguntaba cómo se sentía y no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación. La estaba poniendo nerviosa a ella también y eso no hacía sino impedirle respirar por lo que el dolor aumentaba.

-¡Sal Collin!

-¿Qué?

-Que salgas de la habitación, quiero que esperes en el salón, todavía es pronto y me estas estresando. Si necesito algo te llamo- las últimas palabras fueron un susurro casi inaudible ya que Kate trataba de aguantar el dolor mientras hablaba.

Collin no se movió.

-¡Te he dicho que salgas de la maldita habitación, fuera de aquí!- explotó Kate sobrepasada por las emociones y las sensaciones.

Él obedeció y no fue hasta dos horas más tardes cuando volvió a entrar. Kate lo había llamado diciéndole que estaba lista. Su rostro se veía tenso por el dolor, sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, y seguía apretando la foto de Rick contra su pecho.

Collin no dijo nada y simplemente se dirigieron al hospital.

* * *

Hacía nueve meses que Castle no sabía nada de Kate, pero eso no le impedía pensar en ella cada día. No podía quitársela de la cabeza. Desde que, seis meses atrás, había sabido que Jacinda estaba embarazada, había soñado con que era Kate la que esperaba un hijo suyo, un hermoso bebé castaño y ojos verdes como su mamá. Pero eso eran solo sus sueños. Ahora estaba en el hospital con Jacinda, al parecer se le había adelantado el parto un mes y medio. Estaba preocupado por su hijo, posiblemente tuviera que quedarse en la incubadora por ser prematuro. Solo esperaba que eso no le produjera ningún problema serio. No podía dejar de culpar a Jacinda y su estúpida obsesión por actuar como si no estuviera embarazada, subiendo y bajando escaleras, nadando en alta mar durante horas seguidas, era como si el bebé no le importara lo más mínimo. Seguro que Kate se había cuidado por su hijo, habría comido sanamente, asistido a las clases de preparación al parto y, lo más importante, ella sí que habría amado a su hijo, aunque no se sintiese preparada, ella nunca habría mostrado esa indiferencia hacia su propio bebé.

No lo habían dejado pasar, no tanto por el riesgo del parto sino porque Jacinda se había negado. No se lo habían dicho pero él lo había notado, ella no lo quería ahí con ellos y, aunque era su bebé y quería estar presente, el doctor insistía en que era por la seguridad del niño y prefería no arriesgarse a que pasara algo por su terquedad. Por eso seguía en la sala de espera, inquieto y angustiado sin poder dejar de pensar en Kate.

* * *

Había ido a la 12 a invitar a los chicos a su boda, era consciente de que lo más probable era que no asistieran en apoyo a Kate pero, en parte, esa invitación era una excusa. Quería verla, le hacía falta, la extrañaba. Por mucho que estuviera dolido con ella y tratara de olvidarla, la seguía amando y el amor no se borra tan fácil. Ella no estaba ahí y, como había esperado, Espo y Ryan habían rechazado su invitación. Trató de sacarles información sobre Kate pero no consiguió nada. Bajó a buscar a Lanie pero esta tampoco estaba, solo encontró a Perlmuter que obviamente no quiso decirle donde se encontraba la legista.

* * *

El doctor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Su hijo y su esposa están en perfecto estado, puede pasar a verlos-le dijo- por suerte su bebé es de los glotones y gracias a su peso no necesitará permanecer en la incubadora ya que realiza por si mismo todas sus funciones vitales.

A Rick le pareció extraño, a fin de cuentas un mes y medio era mucho tiempo para un bebé, pero se alegró de que estuviese bien y, sin darle mas importancia, se dirigió a los cuneros. El pequeño era precioso y se veía muy gordito lo que terminó de tranquilizarlo, así podrían llevárselo a casa en cuanto Jacinda se recuperase un poco.

Fue a ver a Jacinda pero esta dormía así que le pidió a la enfermera que le dejara a él darle el biberón al bebé. Él había insistido durante el embarazo pero Jacinda se había negado rotundamente a amamantarlo, así que terminó por aceptarlo, de ese modo él también podría alimentarlo.

Cuando Bred, como Jacinda se había empeñado en llamarlo, se quedó dormido, Castle lo dejó en su cuna y observó a los demás bebés. El suyo era igual de perfecto que los demás e incluso estaba más "terminado" que algunos. Ese sentimiento que lo asaltó cuando el doctor le dijo que no necesitaba permanecer en la incubadora volvió, era como una vocecita que le decía que algo no cuadraba, mezclada con una incomodidad interna, como si su cuerpo lo instara a abrir los ojos e indagar. Llegado el cambio de turno, decidió preguntarle a una enfermera, con su mejor sonrisa de completa inocencia, cómo podía saber si un bebé era prematuro o no con solo mirarlo. Ella le describió las diferentes características e incluso le mostró varios de los bebés de nacimiento más temprano que aun tenían algunos de esos signos.

-¿Y este?- preguntó señalando a su hijo y fingiendo desinterés en el recién nacido en particular.

La enfermera la explicó que por la hinchazón del bebé y la ausencia total de lanugo, además del peso y algunas otras características, ese bebé en concreto, probablemente había sobrepasado las 40 semanas de gestación. Decidió no hacer un escandalo y mantenerse tranquilo hasta tener pruebas más contundentes.

Jacinda no quería ver al niño así que este permaneció esa noche en el cunero. Durante la noche no se aceptaban visitas por lo que, como tanto Jacinda como el bebé estaban en perfectas condiciones, los doctores mandaron a Rick a casa. Pasó a despedirse de Bred y luego fue directamente a la 12.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba a visitarlos porque sabía que no sería bienvenido después de desaparecer así y, además, no quería incomodar a Kate, pero no podía confiar en nadie más para aquello, tenía que hablar con Lanie.

No fue recibido con la mejor de las actitudes, como se esperaba, pero en cuanto le habló de sus sospechas, Lanie se mostró dispuesta a ayudarlo. Sacó la bolsita en la que tenía el algodón con la saliva del bebé y se lo entregó a Lanie dejando que esta le extrajera sangre para hacer el test. Tras acordar encontrarse al día siguiente a la misma hora para el resultado, salió de allí, satisfecho de su decisión y se dirigió al loft.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V**

**Bueno ... como hoy me levanté generosa y, a pesar de las interrupciones de mis jefes pude avanzar bien en la digitalización de la historia y ademas gracias a la insistencia de Ilexy05 ( pueden mandarle PM para agradecerle) les dejo aquí el capitulo 5! Sí es un milagro, solo 3 días de "hiatus" ... pero no se acostumbren porque no lo podré hacer muy a menudo !**

**Supongo que esto aclarará todas las posibles dudas que les podían quedar sobre lo que le está sucediendo a Kate! Espero que les guste ! :)**

**Castlealways: gracias por dejar review y prometo que en el próximo capítulo (el 6) tendrás el resultado de esa prueba ! me alegro de que te este gustando la historia y que finalmente te animaras a dejar una huella de tu paso por la historia ... lo de volver a la normalidad, no se a que le llames tu normalidad pero bueno supongo que si te refieres a lo que pienso que te refieres ... la cosa irá mejorando poco a poco**

**Y ahora ya me callo y me voy corriendo que se acabó mi turno y me están esperando ! Disfruten la lectura ! :) :)**

* * *

Por fin llegaron al hospital, los veinte minutos de viaje en carro habían sido un infierno para Kate. Tenía las contracciones muy seguidas y eran bastante dolorosas, necesitaba gritar pero cada que lo hacía, Collin se ponía nervioso y daba frenazos lo que la hacía tener que agarrarse en vez de enfocarse en respirar, así que contenía sus gritos mordiéndose la mano. Esa última contracción había sido especialmente fuerte y había conseguido que le saliera sangre en la palma.

Las enfermeras la atendieron enseguida, le pusieron las correas y revisaron la dilatación.

-8 centímetros, ritmo cardíaco constante, no aumenta ni decrece con las contracciones- anunció la enfermera- ¿Cada cuánto tiempo tiene las contracciones, señorita?- le preguntó.

-No estoy muy segura, antes de salir de casa cada 8 minutos, no las cronometré en el camino pero se que fueron cinco y vivo a veinte minutos de aquí.

-Ok, está bien, vamos a esperar media hora para ver cómo evoluciona la dilatación y volvemos a revisarla, ¿le parece?-Kate asintió- ¿Quiere que haga pasar a su esposo?

-¿Podría decirle que para hacer bien las mediciones tengo que estar sola, por favor?

-Como guste, ¿está segura?- Kate volvió a asentir.

-Está bien, nos vemos en un rato, si necesita algo no dude en presionar ese botón y vendremos enseguida.

-Si, muchas gracias.

Quince minutos más tarde, la presión que sentía era insoportable. Necesitaba empujar ya, no podía aguantar ni un minuto más o sentía que se desgarraría por dentro. Presionó el botón y dos minutos más tarde la enfermera de antes entraba en la habitación.

-¿Todo bien?

-No- contestó Kate con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Quiere que haga pasar al padre de la criatura?

-No, no es eso, ¡necesito empujar, necesito empujar ahora!

-Ok, está bien, tranquilícese, respire, voy a revisar la dilatación, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por favor- dijo Kate en tono de suplica.

-Tiene usted razón, señorita. Esto ya está listo para empujar. Vamos a hacer una prueba en lo que llega el doctor, ¿está bien?

Kate asintió y, después de presionar un segundo botón, la enfermera se sentó en la banquita entre las piernas de Kate.

-Cuando yo la avise, empuje hacia abajo lo más fuerte que pueda y siga empujando hasta que le diga que pare ¿entendido?

El reloj marcaba la 1:50 am cuando el doctor entró en la habitación para ser recibido por el llanto del recién nacido y la voz de la enfermera que anunciaba que se trataba de una niña. Al parecer todas las pacientes se habían puesto de acuerdo para dar a luz al mismo tiempo, y él se había retrasado atendiendo un parto podálico mientras que sus dos compañeros estaban realizando una cesárea cada uno. Gracias a Dios, con la señorita Beckett no había surgido ninguna complicación y la enfermera y la partera habían podido arreglárselas solas.

* * *

Era la primera vez que Kate sonreía en meses. La noticia de que estaba embarazada había sido todo un shock para ella. No quería tener un bebé de Collin sino de Castle, pero eso ya no podía ser, él estaba con otra, se iba a casar con ella y, precisamente, esperaban un bebé juntos, lo había perdido para siempre. A partir de esa noticia todo fue un caos: se fue encerrando en sí misma cada vez más y terminó mundandose a Londres con Collin, pero cambiar de aires no la había ayudado con la depresión en la que la culpa, el arrepentimiento y las hormonas la estaban hundiendo.

Amaba inexplicablemente a su bebé y, a veces, se imaginaba a Castle acompañándola a las ecografías en el lugar de Collin. Trataba de hacer hasta lo imposible para estar bien por su pequeñín pero, por mucho que se esforzara, no conseguía salir de ese pozo. Cuando veía a su bebé o lo sentía patear se emocionaba y se le escapaban las lágrimas pero no conseguía sonreír, porque aunque su hijo lo fuera todo para ella en ese momento, no lograba ser feliz, porque no era la situación ideal, no era lo que había soñado, lo que esperaba que sucediera, pero lo superaría, por y para ese pequeño ser que crecía en su interior.

Ahora que la tenía en brazos, tan pequeña y tan perfecta, la sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Quería comérsela a besos y abrazarla muy muy fuerte para nunca más soltarla. La bebé se quejó cuando la enfermera quiso agarrarla para poder tomarle las medidas y lavarla.

-Déjemela un poquito más, por favor- pidió Kate y la enfermera asintió, sonriendo también. Se alegraba de ver una sonrisa en la cara de esa joven que se veía tan triste al llegar, unos minutos atrás. -¿Nos puede tomar una foto?- le preguntó Kate sacando a la enfermera de su observación.

Se llevaron a Johanna a bañar mientras se ocupaban de Kate. En espera de que le trajeran a su princesa para ayudarlas a adaptarse en su primera comida, Kate aprovechó para mandarle la foto a Lanie. A pesar de no estar en su mejor momento, había mantenido el contacto con ella y sabía que su mejor amiga se alegraría de saber que su bebé ya estaba en el mundo y estaba en plena forma. Un minuto más tarde su teléfono sonaba:

-¡Qué hermosa esta tu nena, Kate, me alegro tanto por ti!- se oyó del otro lado del teléfono en cuanto contestó.

-Ahorita la están bañando y en un ratito me la traen para que probemos a ver cómo nos va con la lactancia, ya te contaré que tal nos acoplamos.

-Estoy feliz por ti, amiga, te oyes más animada. Ya vi la sonrisa enamorada que traes pintada cuando la miras.

-Sí, Lanie, me siento mucho mejor, ahora se que puedo salir de esto, por ella, ella me va a ayudar. Te escribo al rato, amiga, ya me traen a mi princesa.

-Bye cariño, dale un beso de mi parte a esa preciosidad.

* * *

Lanie oyó un ruido afuera y salió rápidamente para encontrarse a un Castle que trataba de evitar que los utensilios del carrito de la limpieza con el que acababa de chocar al intentar salir huyendo, cayeran e hicieran más escandalo.

-Con un poco de suerte, Lanie no lo habrá oído- pensaba, pero se equivocaba.

-¿Cuánto has escuchado?- preguntó esta, seria.

-Todo- contestó él enfocando la vista en sus manos que de repente se habían vuelto fascinantes a sus ojos.

-¿Por qué seguías aquí?- continuó la legista con su interrogatorio.

-La verdad es que ya me había ido, pero regresé para preguntarte cómo estaba Kate, pero creo que ya no hace falta que te pregunte. ¿Puedo ver la foto?

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo una foto de ellas?

-Dijiste que es preciosa y que Kate tiene sonrisa de enamorada al mirarla, ¡tienes que haberlas visto!- contestó cabizbajo.

Cuando vió a Kate con su hija no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

-Se ve feliz- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-Es por ella Castle, solo por ella- dijo Lanie conmovida por la actitud del escritor.

Él la miró confundido- ¿Quieres decir que …? Lanie, mírame, ¿quién es el papá de su hija?

-Eso no me corresponde a mi decírtelo, ya hice demasiado enseñándote la foto. Ahora vete Castle, nos vemos mañana. Y Castle … ¡no la busques, no la vas a encontrar!

Tras esto el escritor salió de la morgue, ahora sí, con dirección al loft.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI**

**Y señoritas, señoritos, caballeros y caballeras ... ya estoy aquí de nuevo para dejarles un capi más de esta historia. Les agradezco a los nuevos follower y aquellos que marcaron esta historia como favorito, aunque estoy un poco triste porque alguna que otra persona dejo de comentar ;( ;(**

**También quiero pedirles una disculpa porque este capitulo es un poco más corto que los demás … les comento que es porque no quería ser mala y dejarlas en mitad de una escena completamente intrigadas pero tampoco podía seguirme hasta terminarla porque entonces quedaría demasiado largo y no las quiero hacer perder mucho tiempo, prefiero que les sobre 2 minutitos para dejarme un review a que tengan que leer el capi por partes y luego ya ni sepan qué comentar de lo que leyeron en la primera etapa!**

**Prometo tratar de actualizar pronto para compensar la reducción, pero bueno tampoco es muuuuucho mas corto, solo son como 200 palabras menos que el promedio de los otros ¡!**

**De nuevo gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los follows … espero que les siga gustando la historia y que sigan dejándome ver sus comentarios y sugerencias ¡!**

**Ahora si las dejo leer tranquilamente ¡!**

* * *

Johanna estaba comiendo por primera vez y Kate no podía contener las lágrimas al verla alimentarse pero, por una vez, eran lágrimas de felicidad y de orgullo.

Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un Collin todavía muy nervioso.

-Lo siento kate, no querían dejarme pasar, te juro que lo intenté pero …

Su discurso se vio interrumpido por el llanto de Johanna. La presencia de Collin, su nerviosismo y sus palabras atropelladas habían hecho estallar la pompa de felicidad de Kate lo que había puesto nerviosa a la bebé que había soltado el pecho.

-Shhh, ya está preciosa, tranquila, mamá está aquí, todo está bien ¿ves? Ya no hay ruido- dijo mientras mecía su bebé para volver a colocarla en el pecho una vez calmada. - ¿puedes salir hasta que acabe, por favor?- le pidió a Collin- La pones nerviosa.

Él asintió un poco decepcionado y salió. La enfermera miró a Kate extrañada mientras esta volvía a concentrarse en su hija haciendo que la sonrisa regresara a su rostro.

Cuando Johanna terminó de comer, le pidió a la enfermera que se quedara un poquito más, si salía entonces Collin entendería que había acabado de amamantar y no quería que entrara. No comprendía por qué pero cada vez lo toleraba menos. Sabía que él las quería y que todo lo hacía con buena intención pero a ella su sola presencia le molestaba. Era consciente de que estaba siendo injusta, también era su hija y no podía impedirle que la viera, pero solo de pensar en estar en la misma habitación que él, sentía que se ahogaba. Si no fuera por Lanie, ella ahora seguiría en Nueva York con sus amigos y su padre, y no en ese país frío y extraño donde solo lo tenía a él. Sintió como una bola de angustia se formaba en su estómago mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos de llenaban de lágrimas. Collin eligió ese preciso momento para entrar, no le había dado ni un minuto desde que la enfermera saliera.

-Quiero regresar a Nueva York- dijo ella a modo de saludo.

-Kate …- empezó él, pero ella lo cortó.

-Nada de Kate, se que tienes derecho a estar con ella y yo no te lo voy a impedir, pero eres consciente de que no soy feliz aquí, no quiero que mi hija crezca en un ambiente depresivo, quiero que sea feliz, Collin, y necesito estar bien para lograrlo, y para eso, necesito a mis amigos, a mi familia: necesito a Lanie, a mi papá, a Espo, a Ryan …

-Y a Castle,- la interrumpió él- en Nueva York estarías más cerca de él.

-¡No digas tonterías Collin!– se enojó ella- no te voy a negar que lo amo y que me duele, me duele mucho esta situación, pero él esta casado y va a tener un hijo, y yo no voy a ser un obstáculo para la felicidad de ese bebé. Pero aquí el punto no es ese, sino que necesito a la gente que quiero a mi alrededor para que la mía también lo sea, ¿lo entiendes?- terminó mientras las lágrimas volvían a fluir libremente por sus mejillas.

Collin solo asintió, se acercó a Johanna, le dio un beso en la frente y salió dejándolas de nuevo solas.

* * *

Media hora mas tarde, las quejas de su hija la despertaron, tenía hambre. Mientras comía le tomó una foto y se la envió a Lanie- Prueba superada,- decía- no sabes cómo me gustaría tenerte aquí conmigo en estos momentos.

-¿Collin?- fue la respuesta de su amiga.

-Prefiero estar sola- contestó ella.

Lanie se limitó a mandarle besos. Si Johanna estaba comiendo, no era un buen momento para hablar de esas cosas. Ya tendrían tiempo.

* * *

El día siguiente llegó y Castle fue temprano a visitar a Bred. Fuera o no hijo suyo, no merecía estar solo tanto tiempo siendo tan chiquito y, para él, estaba claro que Jacinda no habría pedido que se lo llevaran.

Cuando llegó, la encontró preparada y maquillada para salir.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó.

-He solicitado el alta, me siento bien y una enfermera puede venir a casa a revisar que todo esté en orden.

-Pero el bebé no puede salir todavía, necesita que le hagan sus pruebas, sus vacunas … los recién nacidos tienen que estar unos días en observación, y sobre todo si son prematuros- añadió para ver su reacción pero ella ni se inmutó ante el comentario.

-Puedes venir a visitarlo, Rick, yo me voy a casa- dijo solamente y, dándose la vuelta, salió de la habitación.

Castle se quedó todo el día con su hijo, porque así lo sentía, aunque se comprobara que no llevaba su sangre.

Cuando el horario de visitas terminó, le dio una buena propina a la enfermera para que se ocupara bien de él y no solo le diera biberones y cambios de pañal, sino también arrumacos y carantoñas, todo lo que una mamá normal podría ofrecerle.

Cuando llegó a la morgue, Lanie estaba terminando una autopsia y le pidió que esperara en su oficina. Mientras lo hacía, Castle observó aquel lugar, nunca había estado ahí y le sorprendía cómo, a pesar de estar en medio de una fría morgue, el despacho desprendía calidez y alegría, así como su dueña. Observando aquí y allá, dio con una foto que Lanie había imprimido no hacía mucho, ya que todavía se encontraba en la bandeja de impresión. Era la bebé de Kate, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, aunque lo suponía, pero lo que sí sabía era que se parecía mucho a su mamá y… a alguien más que él conocía, pero no era capaz de saber a quién.

Cuando oyó los pasos de Lanie, se guardó rápidamente la foto en la bolsa interior de su saco. Tal vez, observándola más detenidamente y haciendo memoria, podría descubrir, sin tener que preguntarle a Lanie y arriesgarse a sufrir su furia, quién era el papá de esa lindura.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo VII**

**En vista de que ayer pasé un super día con mis dos maravillosas amigas y que estoy de buen humor ... decidí que no las voy a hacer esperar hasta el lunes y les voy a dejar el capitulo hoy mismo puesto que ya lo tengo listo ! Señorita poster ( tu sabes quien eres) queda terminantemente prohibido leer este capitulo antes de que termines de hacer esa edición, así que si estas leyendo esto y no la acabaste, cierra la pagina en este instante y regrésate a tu poster !**

**Ahora si me callo porque se que a la mayoría no le importa l o mas mínimo nada de lo que dije arriba a jajaj y las dejo leer tranquilamente ¡!**

* * *

Lanie le entregó los resultados en un sobre cerrado y, cuando se disponía a salir para que él los leyera en privado, Rick le pidió que se quedara.

-Se que lo más probable es que yo no sea el padre de ese niño y quiero que estés conmigo cuando mis sospechas se confirmen, por favor- le pidió.

Lanie se quedó para ver cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante la hoja de resultados.

-Lanie, ella no lo quiere- le confesó- y quién sabe dónde esté su papá. ¡No puedo dejarlo solo, mira que tierno es!- le dijo tendiéndole una foto.

Ella sonrió ante la imagen, Castle tenía razón, era precioso.

-Seguro que su mamá se enamora de él con el paso de los días, aun es muy pronto, dale tiempo- trató de animarlo.

-¡Saca tu celular!- replicó él.

Ella, aun sin entender, lo hizo.

-¿Cuántas fotos tienes de Joha … de la hija de Kate? ¿Cuántas fotos suyas tienes?- preguntó.

-¿Cómo sabes que se llama Johanna? ¡Yo no te dije eso! ¡Castle, te pedí que no investigaras, que no la buscaras, ella …

-Solo lo supuse- la cortó él- pero eso ahora no importa, ¿cuántas tienes?

-No se, déjame mirarlo- contestó Lanie desbloqueando su celular y abriendo las fotos- ocho- dijo finalmente.

Rick sonrió- Hace 24 horas que nació y ya te mandó ocho fotos de ella. Estoy seguro de que tiene docenas en su celular. ¿En cuántas salen juntas?

-En cinco- contestó Lanie sin saber adónde quería llegar con todo eso pero dándose cuenta de que era importante para él.

-Apuesto mi Ferrari a que no hay una sola en la que no tenga una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras la mira embobada.

Lanie sonrió. Él tenía razón. Kate amaba a su hija desde el primer momento y se le caía la baba con ella.

Esa sonrisa fue todo lo que Rick necesitaba para confirmar que estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Sabes qué hizo Jacinda?- preguntó devolviéndola a la realidad- Pidió el alta voluntaria- continuó sin esperar a que ella contestara- se fue al loft y lo dejó en el hospital, ni siquiera aceptó que se lo llevaran una sola vez y, cuando traté de hacerla entrar en razón, me dijo que yo podía ir a visitarlo al hospital cada vez que quisiera pero que ella se iba a casa.

La legista lo miró sorprendida y preocupada, siempre había pensado que Castle exageraba mucho las cosas y, cuando le dijo que Jacinda no quería al bebé, pensó que, probablemente, no era para tanto. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el asunto en verdad era grave.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Castle?-consiguió preguntar un rato después.

-Ahora iré al loft aprovechando que él sigue en el hospital, es mejor que no viva ese conflicto tan pequeñito. Le diré que se que no es mi hijo y le enseñaré las pruebas.- Tras un silencio prolongado en el que él se miraba las manos y ella lo observaba hacer, Castle continuó- Le voy a pedir el divorcio, Lanie. No la amo, solo me casé con ella por el bebé y no es mío. Estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de él si ella no lo quiere, pero nuestra relación no tiene sentido, ni futuro. Yo sigo amando a Kate, y eso, a pesar de todo, no va a cambiar. Yo se que ella debe estar feliz con el papá de su hijita, por eso la voy a dejar en paz, pero no quiero estar en una relación de conveniencia únicamente para no estar solo. Eso ya lo viví y, después de conocer el verdadero amor, no quiero volver a lo mismo. Prefiero estar solo. Me equivoqué, me deje llevar, pero siempre supe que no funcionaría.

Lanie lo miraba sin saber qué decir. Ese hombre era un santo. Después de todo lo que su amiga había hecho y él seguía tan enamorado como el primer día o incluso más, si eso era posible. Hablaría con Kate. No ahora, su bebé acababa de nacer, tenía que dejar que se adaptaran a su nuevo ritmo, pero sí en unos días o en unas semanas, cuando supiera a ciencia cierta lo que iba a pasar entre Castle y Jacinda. Sabía a la perfección que su amiga no era feliz con Collin, que, en realidad, solo compartían la casa y la cama pero más como hermanos que como otra cosa. Y Kate solo estaba con él por su hija y porque ella le había insistido en que allá estaría mejor, pero eso no había pasado y Londres solo había conseguido sumirla más aun en su depresión.

* * *

Kate no podía creerlo, ya hacía tres días que su princesita había nacido, tres días en los que había podido acariciarla, besarla, acunarla, abrazarla, amamantarla. ¡Dios! esa era la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado en su vida. Sí es cierto que al principio fue un poco molesto, en lo que se adaptaban la una a la otra, pero saber que la alimentas, que lo que la mantiene sana y fuerte sale de ti, mientras sientes su piel contra la tuya, sus ojitos mirándote, aunque aun no vean bien … eso sin duda era lo mejor que tenía en su vida en esos momentos.

Ahora se iban a casa. Tendrían que acostumbrarse a estar solas todo el día, sin enfermeras a las que acudir si necesitaban ayuda. Eso la tenía un poco nerviosa pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien, porque amaba a su hija más que a nada en el mundo y estaba convencida de que el instinto materno incluía la intuición para saber qué hacer y cuándo; solo necesitaba mantenerse calmada y aprender a leer el lenguaje corporal de su pequeña.

Collin las esperaba en el auto. Había pasado todos los días, dos veces al día pero en ninguna ocasión se había quedado más de diez minutos. Sabía que su presencia incomodaba a Kate y eso ponía nerviosa a Johanna y él prefería verlas poco pero saber que estaban bien. Por eso mismo, había decidido aceptar la petición de Kate: en cuanto la niña cumpliera la cuarentena y pudiera viajar, ambas se irían de regreso a Nueva York y él las visitaría lo más a menudo posible. En cuanto llegaran a la casa y ambas estuvieran cómodamente instaladas se lo haría saber.

* * *

Cuando Collin le dijo que aceptaba que se fueran a Nueva York, Kate casi salta de alegría. Estaba feliz ante esa perspectiva y quería correr a contarle a Lanie, pero en Nueva York eran apenas las 5 de la mañana y su amiga probablemente durmiera aun. Decidió darse un baño de inmersión. Hacía mucho que no tomaba uno y Johanna no se despertaría para comer hasta dentro de una hora.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**Una disculpa enorme por la tardanza en teste capi, tuve que llevar mi computadora a que la arreglaran y tardaron mas tiempo del previsto, ademas me borraron todos mis archivos y muchos de ellos no los tenia guardados en el disco duro así que bye bye archivos ;( ;( !**

**Una vez más gracias a los que le dan follow y fav a esta historia y a los que me dan el enorme gusto de dejarme una review aunque sea chiquita !**

**Bueno, no estoy de muy buen humor por todo lo que perdí así que ya no les digo más ... a leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del charco, Lanie no dormía, habían tenido un caso hacía aproximadamente 2 horas y, tras los análisis preliminares en la escena del crimen y el regreso a la comisaría, apenas acababa de lavar el cuerpo y se disponía a iniciar la autopsia pero unos golpecitos en la puerta la interrumpieron. Era Castle, quien se asomó por la ventanilla superior pidiéndole que saliera. Ella se quitó los guantes y se dirigió al pasillo. Tenía que ser importante para que él estuviera despierto a esas horas. Al salir casi grita de la sorpresa.

-¡Castle! ¿ qué haces aquí con el bebé?- preguntó tratando de mantener los decibelios a un nivel aceptable.

-Este muchachito no quería dormir más y vimos a la tía Lanie en las noticias, así que decidimos venir a visitarla, ¿verdad campeón? - respondió él mirando a Bred en la ultima parte.

Lanie sonrió por lo tierno de las escena y le pidió a Castle que la esperara un segundito para cambiarse la bata y poder cargarlo. Era la primera vez que lo veía en persona y de verdad parecía un niño muy dulce, no entendía como su mamá podía ignorarlo como lo hacía.

-Mira- le dijo Castle cuando hubo vuelto y tenía al bebé en brazos- Alexis dice que aunque no tenga mi sangre sí que se parece a mi y hasta hizo un collage con unas fotos que le dio mi madre para demostrarlo. Te saqué una copia, ya que vas a ser su madrina pensé que te gustaría tenerlo.

Castle y ella habían hablado mucho esos último días y él le había pedido que fuera la madrina del niño. Ella había aceptado encantada, rezando para que Kate no se molestara por aquello. La mamá de Bred había accedido a darle el divorcio a cambio de una suma exorbitante de dinero, además de un departamento a su nombre, una cirugía reconstructiva de vientre y que él se quedara con la custodia absoluta del bebé. Evidentemente, Rick había aceptado, le daba igual el dinero, a fin de cuentas, era rico y un escritor famoso, podía conseguir más, pero ese pequeñín ya se había metido en su corazón y no podía permitir que se criara con alguien como Jacinda. Le habría dado lo que hubiera pedido a cambio de poder quedarse con el niño.

Castle le colocó el collage frente a la cara, entre ambos, para que pudiera verlo bien mientras sostenía a Bred, y Lanie agradeció infinitamente a la fuerza superior que había intervenido para que el escritor no pudiera ver su cara. ¡Aquello no era posible! ¡No podía ser verdad!

-¿Y?- la interrumpió Castle en sus pensamientos.

-Muy … muy bonito Castle, precioso. ¡Qué habilidad tiene Alexis con las computadoras!- dijo torpemente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él al apartar la hoja y verla tan pálida.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes. ¿Puedes agarrar a Bred? Es solo que no he dormido mucho y como aun no desayuno estoy un poco mareada, pero nada que no se solucione con uno de esos bollos de la cafetería de aquí junto.

-¡Quédate aquí sentada, no te muevas! En cinco minutos estará la cafetería llamando a tu puerta. Dile "hasta luego" a la tía Lanie, Bred. Dile: ¡ahora volvemos con tu desayuno, tía!- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ambos regresaban con una bolsa llena de diferentes tipos de pan dulce. Lanie parecía más recuperada y sostenía el collage cerca de su cara sin apartar la vista un segundo, casi ni parpadeaba.

Después de desayunar juntos esos ricos panes y dejarle a la legista los sobrantes para que los compartiera con sus compañeros, el escritor se despidió y salió en dirección al loft donde le daría un bibi a Bred y ambos dormirían una siesta.

Al irse castle, Lanie decidió hacer la autopsia primero para después estar libre. Tenía unas cuantas indagaciones que hacer y a fin de cuentas apenas iban a dar las 6:30 de la mañana.

* * *

Por su parte Kate, después de su baño, le había dado el pecho a Johanna y, tras cambiarle el pañal, ambas habían caído rendidas abrazadas en el centro de la cama.

A eso de la 1:30 el estómago de Kate y el de su hija rugieron al mismo tiempo. Kate abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su princesa mirándola muy seria.

-¿Tienes hambre preciosa?- Dijo tocándole la punta de la naricita con el dedo, y la niña sonrió. Supongo que eso es un sí- continuó, y la acomodó en su pecho.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de prepararse algo de comer, su celular vibró y entonces recordó que tenía una super noticia que darle a Lanie. Tomó el teléfono mientras llevaba el plato a la mesa del salón, hablaría con su amiga comiendo. Al desbloquearlo vio un mensaje de su amiga que decía:

-¿Qué es lo que no me has contado Katherine Beckett?

-No se a qué te refieres, Lanie- contestó tratando de pensar es eso tan grave de lo que, al parecer, su amiga se había enterado.

-¿Ah no? Explicame algo: ¿cómo puede ser que hayas tenido sexo hace casi un año con el hombre que amas y tu mejor amiga no lo sepa?

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Lanie? ¿Te lo ha dicho él? Pensé que ni se acordaría con la peda que llevaba.

-No, él no me dijo nada, lo deduje yo sola, pero eso ya no importa, ahora quiero los detalles.

Kate no respondió, precisamente estaba pensando en esa mañana que, a pesar de todo, había sido la mejor de su vida.

-Katherine Beckett, no te hagas la loca conmigo que te estoy esperando- insistió Lanie.

Kate le contó cómo había sucedido todo. Lanie se sorprendió de lo bien que recordaba cada detalle, a lo que ella le respondió que nunca en su vida podría olvidarlo.

Luego Kate cambió de tema y le conto que en un mes y medio aproximadamente volvería a Nueva York, que Collin había accedido a que ellas se fueran a vivir allá.

-Hablando de Collin,- dijo Lanie- ¿tienes fotos de él cuando era pequeño? Para ver a quién se parece Johanna porque tuyas ya tengo.

-No se parece a su papá. Y gracias a Dios porque de pequeño era horrible- contestó enviándole las tres fotos que tenía de un bebé que, en efecto, era bastante feo.

-menos mal que mejoró con el tiempo, como el buen vino porque sino, pobrecito jajaja- le respondió Lanie tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. Ok, Lanie, en un mes y medio ambas estarán aquí, se dijo a si misma, tienes que aguantarte ese tiempo, seis semanas no es tanto tiempo.

Siguieron hablando un rato más de todo y de nada hasta que Lanie le dijo que tenía que volver al trabajo y Kate se fue a lavar los trastes que había usado.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo IX**

**Estoy un poquito triste porque el numero de reviews bajo drásticamente ;( ;( ;( d ;( ;( ;( ;( Yo también quiero leer vuestras opiniones y comentarios ... aunque sean para decirme esta historia ya no nos gusta por eso ya no vamos a comentar mas !**

**De verdad si ya no les gusta díganmelo y así ya no las molesto más publicando !**

**Ahora a leer, si todavía quieren ¡!**

* * *

En el loft de Castle se preparaba para salir. Martha se ocuparía de Bred mientras él acudía a la reunión que tenía en la editorial. Al ponerse el saco, algo le molestó en el pecho y metió la mano en el bolsillo interior para sacar el objeto que había olvidado ahí. Al tocarlo se acordó: era la foto de Johanna que le había "tomado prestada" a Lanie. ¡Parecía increíble que ya hubiera pasado un mes desde que supo que Bred no era hijo suyo! La sacó del bolsillo y la dejó boca abajo sobre la encimera. Al rato la guardaría, ahora ya iba con retraso a su reunión.

2 horas más tarde, regresaba a casa para encontrarse a su madre esperándola muy seria en uno de los bancos de la isla de la cocina.

-¿Qué has hecho Richard?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Perdona madre pero no se de qué me hablas. Deja de mirarme así que me estas asustando. ¿Cómo se ha portado Bred?

-Se ha portado genial, es todo un angelito, ahora duerme en su cuna. Pero no me cambies el tema que te conozco. ¿Quién es este bebé?- preguntó dejando la foto sobre la encimera.

-¡Ah!¡Es eso! Ya me habías metido el miedo en el cuerpo. Esto … madre, hay algo que no te he contado …

-Sí, eso ya lo he notado- lo cortó esta- ¿quién es?

-Verás, el otro día, cuando fui a ver a Lanie para los resultados de la prueba …

-¡Richard al grano!

-Bueno eso que oí a Lanie hablar por teléfono y descubrí que Kate tiene una hija. Nació casi al mismo tiempo que Bred y esa foto se la "tomé prestada" a Lanie- dijo seguido y sin tomar aire, temiendo no poder terminar de contar su "travesura" si paraba en mitad de la frase.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Martha incrédula. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que esta foto es del bebé de Katherine?

-Eso mismo he dicho, madre.

-¡Oh, ya veo!- exclamó- tengo que salir un momento- continuó metiendo la foto en su bolso y saliendo del loft ante un Rick confuso por el cambio de actitud repentino.

* * *

Lanie estaba en la morgue tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de abordar el tema que la mantenía inquieta desde hacía casi un mes. En dos semanas llegaría Kate y todavía no había hallado una forma sutil pero clara de exponerle sus "sospechas" a su amiga. Mientras pensaba en algunas opciones, oyó tres golpecitos en la puerta. Si era otra vez Rick con el niño iba a matarlo. Desde aquella vez que apareció con él caso de madrugada, se le había hecho costumbre llevarlo cada vez que se aburría o no sabía qué hacer con excusas del tipo: "Bred me dijo que te extrañaba" o "Queríamos asegurarnos de que ya habías desayunado, a Bred le preocupa que su madrina se enferme" … aunque ella sabía perfectamente que la verdadera razón por la que iba era que el hecho de estar en la 12 y hablando con ella lo hacía sentirse un poquitito más cerca de Kate, a pesar de que ella ya no estuviese allá.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió, no esperaba en absoluto encontrarse nada más y nada menos que a la madre de Castle tocando a la puerta de la morgue.

-¡Hola Martha, qué sorpresa! ¿ Qué te trae por aquí?- la saludó cuando salió de su asombro.

-Querida …. ¿estás ocupada o podemos salir a tomar un café en algún lugar más … alegre? ¡Me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante y solo puedo hablarlo contigo! Estoy casi segura de que tengo razón pero tú podrás confirmármelo.

Martha yendo a platicarle a Lanie algo muy importante que no le podía decir a nadie más? Eso la estaba preocupando, ¿habría hecho Castle alguna locura, otra vez? –Claro, vamos, no tengo ningún caso en este momento- dijo finalmente deseando saber qué era aquel "secreto".

* * *

Castle estaba inquieto esos días. Su madre estaba actuando muy extraño desde el día de la reunión con los editores y eso lo ponía nervioso. Había tratado de preguntarle pero ella insistía en que no sucedía nada.

Ahora estaban en el banquete del bautizo de Bred, habían esperado que las fiestas navideñas terminasen para llevar a cabo la ceremonia y Martha y Lanie estaban en una esquina del salón, cuchicheando algo con mucho secretismo. ¡Aquello no le daba buena espina!

-Y ya que saque las conclusiones ella misma- oyó decir a su madre cuando se acercó sigilosamente a ellas para ver qué se traían entre manos.

-¿Quién tiene que sacar conclusiones sobre qué?- preguntó y ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron.

-Nosotras …. Lo que pasa hijo es que … -Lanie le puso una mano en el antebrazo y le sonrió. Martha entendió la señal y se retiró asintiendo.

-Castle, tengo algo que contarte, pero no es el mejor momento ni el lugar más apropiado. Te veo el sábado a las 3 en la puerta de tu casa y te prometo que te lo cuento ¿está bien?- dijo Lanie.

-¿El sábado? Pero hoy es domingo, Lanie. ¡Falta mucho para el sábado!- se quejó como un niño mimado.

-Si quieres saber será el sábado, sino te quedarás con la intriga- concluyó ella alejándose.

-Eso no es justo- dijo él mientras veía cómo Lanie se acercaba de nuevo a Martha.

* * *

-¡Ha estado cerca!- dijo la pelirroja al ver que la legista se sentaba junto a ella- ¿qué le has dicho?

-Nada. Solo que nos vemos el sábado a las 3 en la puerta de su casa porque tengo algo que contarle.

-Pero … el sábado … ¿el vuelo de Katherine no llega ese día a las 5?

-Sí Martha. Mira, Kate sabe que Rick se divorció y que se quedó con el bebé porque su mamá no quiere saber nada de él. Hace tres días me llamó porque lo había visto en las noticias y no podía creérselo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo X**

**En vista de que me siento frustrada como la que mas y que todo esta saliendo al revea de lo que quisiera y acabo de mudarme y ya me estoy arrepintiendo y todo es una gran mierda ... me he puesto a pasar este capitulo a ver si se me pasaba, no a surtido efecto, me sigo sintiendo igual de mal pero bueno, ustedes tienen 2 capis en el mismo ****día, voy a probar con la opción, paseo x la playa a ver si eso si me calma pero les dejo la lectura aquí antes de irme !**

**Disfruten cuando haya algo que disfrutar xk luego todo se vuelve una mierda y entonces ya no se puede hacer nada mas que añorar lo pasado o soñar con lo futuro!**

**PD:Este capi es un poco mas largo que el promedio ... perdón si la lectura os quita mucho tiempo**

* * *

Kate estaba sola en su casa sentada en el sillón mientras le cantaba una canción y le hacía pedorretas en las manos a Johanna. ¡Era increíble lo despierta que estaba con tan solo un mes de vida! Ese día le habían puesto las vacunas y estaba un poco lloroncita, por eso su mamá trataba de distraerla mientras veía las noticias de Nueva York. Quería estar al día de todo antes de regresar aunque, a decir verdad, en todo el tiempo que había estado en Londres nunca había pasado más de tres días sin verlas, y eso solo porque en el hospital donde tuvo a Johanna no tenían ese canal. De repente, la voz de la presentadora llamó su atención. ¿Acababa de decir Richard Castle?

-Johanna, cariño, guarda silencio para mami un segundito ¿sí?- alzó a la pequeña colocando su cabecita en su hombro y le acarició la espalda mientras e mecía con ella.

-¡… a cambio de una suma exorbitante y legándole la custodia total de su bebé! Y ahora continuemos con el nuevo disco de la cantante … - oyó Kate decir a la presentadora y rápidamente apagó la tele y agarró el teléfono.

Lanie contestó al tercer tono.

-¡Dime qué esta pasando con Castle y la tipa esa! ¿Es … es verdad que se divorciaron y ella renunció al bebé? ¡Dímelo Lanie! ¡Dime algo! ¿Es verdad lo que dijeron en las noticias o es solo …?

-¡Calme Kate! Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo y sí, por aquí todo bien. Me da gusto oírte tan animada pero ¿soy tu amiga o solo tu fuente de información?

-¡Perdón Lanie, yo también me alegro de hablar contigo pero contéstame, por favor! Necesito saber si …- el llanto de Johana la interrumpió- Ya princesa, tranquila … shhhh, perdóname cariño, ya mamá no va a gritar más, te lo prometo … mira ya está, vamos a vernos en el espejo ¿quieres?- pero la niña seguía llorando- Lanie, la vacunaron hoy y no se siente bien pero en cuanto se duerma te llamo y me lo cuentas todo ¿entendido?- dijo Kate colgando el teléfono sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga.

10 minutos más tarde, Johanna seguía llorando y Kate lloraba con ella. Estaba agobiada, no sabía qué hacer para calmar a su hija y además acababa de descubrir que tenía un poco de fiebre. ¡La primera vez que a su bebé le daba fiebre y ella estaba completamente sola y perdida sin saber qué hacer! Como detective podía mantener la sangre fía casi en cualquier situación pero esto era distinto, escuchar a su princesa llorar de aquel modo sin poder hacer nada para calmarla la estaba matando. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para tratar de concentrarse: tenía que darle algo que le bajara la temperatura así Johanna estaría menos molesta, esa era la solución. Y así lo hizo, se fue a la cocina y le dio unas cotitas del antipirético para bebés que habían comprado cuando se la llevaron a casa. Pero eso tardaría unos minutos en hacer efecto y ella ya no podía soportar ver a su bebé roja de tanto llorar. Trató de cantarle, de acunarla, de bailar con ella, la sentó en el balancín para mecerla … nada servía.

Justo cuando se dio por vencida y se dejó caer en el suelo abrazando a la pequeña mientras ambas lloraban, la puerta del departamento se abrió dando paso a un Collin un poco nervioso por la noticia que tenía que darle a Kate. Ella lo oyó llegar pero no se movió de lugar, solo trató de calmar su llanto, de cualquier manera él no podría ayudarla ya que por alguna extraña razón, Johanna lloraba cada vez que él la tomaba en brazos aunque un momento antes hubiera estado sonriendo feliz. Collin se acercó a ellas silenciosamente y, cuando Kate levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, le preguntó qué sucedía.

-Nada- contestó Kate levantándose- las vacunas le subieron un poco la temperatura y esta muy molesta, nada la calma. Voy a ponerle unos paños húmedos a ver si la ayudan a sentirse mejor- dijo dirigiéndose al baño con Johanna.

Él las siguió tratando de infundirse valor para hablar con ella, sabía que no era el mejor momento pero tenía que hacerlo ahora.

-Kate- dijo

-Ahora no Collin, necesito que se calme, no soporto oírla llorar así.

-Es importante, Kate.

-No es más importante que MI hija, al menos NO para mi, así que hablaremos después. Ahora, si no vas a ayudarme, sal.

Collin salió del baño y dejó a Kate poniéndole compresas tibias a Johanna en los bracitos y las piernecitas que esta agitaba sin parar mientras lloraba.

Cuando por fin logró calmarla, se quedó en el baño para darle el pecho, allá estaría más tranquila, no tenía ganas de discutir con Collin, otra vez. Después de cambiarla, la pequeña se qudó finalmente dormirá y Kate la llevó a su cuna. Al entrar en la habitación encontró a Collin haciendo la maleta.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó.

-hago la maleta porque tengo que salir de viaje por el caso del que te hablé y regreso dentro de tres semanas, por eso quería hablar contigo para decirte que tendremos que posponer el viaje a Nueva York.

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que me quede aquí sola durante tres semanas esperándote? ¡ eso no es lo que habíamos acordado! ¡Dijimos que nos íbamos el próximo sábado y te quedabas una semana con nosotras hasta que estuviéramos instaladas y ya luego hacías ese viaje que te pidieron!

-No lo puedo posponer Kate, ha surgido una situación y tengo que salir esta misma noche.

-¿Cómo? ¿me estás diciendo que llegas aquí para decirme que te vas tres semanas y nos dejas así nada más? ¡Y no tengo ni voz ni voto en esa decisión!

-¡Exacto, ni tu ni yo tenemos voz ni voto en esto! No es mi decisión, así es mi trabajo y lo sabes, tengo que ir y Johanna aun no puede viajar y menos en ese estado, sino las llevaría conmigo.

-¿Las llevaría conmigo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que queremos ir contigo? ¿ Crees que somos objetos que puedes llevar de acá para allá? ¿Sabes algo?, mejor dejamos esta conversación aquí, no nos va a llevar a ningún sitio. Yo no pienso cambiar mis planes, en nueve días Johanna y yo nos volvemos definitivamente a Nueva York, la gente allá sí nos quiere y nunca nos abandonaría así. Si el sábado no estás aquí nos iremos solas, a fin de cuentas nunca estás y ni siquiera te puedes acercar a ella sin que llore, no te necesitamos para estar sentadas en un avión- terminó Kate y , tras dejar a Johanna en la cuna salió de la habitación.

Collin la siguió.

-¿Sabes que no puedes sacarla del país sin mi autorización, verdad? ¿O ya no te acuerdas de que soy su padre?

-¿Ahora nos vas a impedir ser felices por tu egoísmo? ¡Lastima que solo seas su padre porque pusiste la semillita! Nunca estás aquí y cuando lo estás siempre te sientes agotado o preparas un viaje ¡por eso Johanna no te soporta, eres un extraño para ella! Ni tu voz puede reconocer porque ni siquiera le hablabas cuando estaba embarazada.

-Mira, no voy a discutir contigo, ¡estás imposible! Siempre supiste que mi trabajo era así. ¡Me gustabas más cuando estabas deprimida y llorando por lo rincones, al menos entonces no eras tan hiriente! Y ahora, dame esa autorización, la voy a firmar y tú ya verás que haces, solo te advierto que pienso ir a visitar a MI hija cada vez que pueda.

Kate se mordió el labio, ese comentario había dolido, ¡él la prefería deprimida! Pero había accedido a firmar así que no diría nada que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Se acercó al mueble del salón y le tendió los papeles. Él los firmó y ella se fue a guardarlos en su caja fuerte de la habitación, solo por si se arrepentía antes de irse que no pudiera destruirlos.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo XI**

**Para que se pase mas rapido este ultimo dia de hiatus (aunque sea un ratito del día jaja) les dejo un capi mas de esta historia ! espero que disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola!**

**PD: En este capi hay una frase "inspirada" en una profesora y amiga mía a la que quiero mucho … no es exactamente igual a la que dice ella pero ahí está la esencia. Supongo que es una frase que cualquiera puede decir pero a mi me hace pensar en ella y quería mencionarlo. **

**Las dejo con el capi ¡!**

* * *

Media hora más tarde Collin salía con sus maletas y Kate corría a llamar a Lanie.

-Hola Lanie ¿cómo estás? Me alegro de que todo vaya bien, por aquí más o menos pero ya te contaré luego- dijo rápidamente en cuanto su amiga descolgó el teléfono- ahora dime si es cierto lo que dicen las noticias.

-¡Sí que estás desesperada amiga! Pero sí, sí se divorció, y sí, ella renunció al bebé y él a pesar de todo aceptó hacerse cargo de él. Y no, antes de que lo preguntes, no se ve triste por ya no estar con ella, de hecho, me confesó que solo se casó por el embarazo. Y sí, sí hablo mucho con él últimamente, me pidió que fuera la madrina de Bred y acepté.

-Lanie … le … bueno él … quiero decir …

-Sí Kate, le dije que tienes un bebé. Bueno, la verdad es que no se lo dije, él me oyó cuando te llamé al hospital, el día que Johanna nació y le tuve que enseñar la foto. Dijo que era preciosa y que se alegraba de que fueras feliz, que le encantaba cómo brillaban tus ojos al mirarla.

Del otro lado de la línea solo se oía la respiración agitada de Kate.

-Amiga, ¿sigues ahí?

-Sí, sí. Gracias … por … por decirle quiero decir … osea no, por decirme a mi, por decirme que le habías dicho, así cuando … bueno … si … si lo veo, ya no tendré que … ¿te puedo llamar luego Lanie?

-Sí, claro. Bye.

* * *

-Entonces,- le dijo Martha a Lanie- ¿le vas a contar a Richard que Kate va a regresar?

-Sí, Martha, y no quiero que me acose a preguntas, ni que se estrese, ni que tenga tiempo de hacer mil planes que no saldrán bien, por eso voy a decírselo el sábado y no antes.

* * *

Kate estaba muy emocionada preparando todas sus cosas y las de su hija. No se llevaría los muebles de la pequeña, sería más gasto que comprar unos nuevos, solo su ropita y el cochecito de paseo para poder colocarla en algún sitio mientras se ocupaba las maletas. Ya tenía casi todo listo y aun faltaban cuatro días. ¡Estaba tan ansiosa! Se moría de ganas de volver a ver a Lanie, a Kevin, a Espo … pero sobre todo quería ver a su papá, presentarle a su primera nieta, ver cómo se le caía la baba con ella, siempre había querido verlo en la faceta de abuelo consentidor. Y, además, si tenía un poco de suerte, podría ver a Castle, aunque fuera de lejos, en el parque paseando a los bebés o por la calle, o en alguna firma o rueda de prensa …

El teléfono la sacó de su ensoñación:

-Hola amiga, ¿cómo estás? ¿ya todo listo para el viaje?- le preguntó Lanie al otro lado.

-Sí, ya casi, pero me emocioné tanto que ya lo guardé todo y creo que tendré que volver a sacar algunas cosas para usar estos días. ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de un abrazo de los tuyos! Y tú, ¿qué tal, todo bien?

-Aquí todo perfecto, todo igual que siempre. Yo también tengo muchas ganas de verte, amiga, y de comerme a besos a esa princesita tuya que cada día está más hermosa.

-La verdad es que sí, Lanie. No es porque sea mía pero es perfecta. Oye … hablando de bebés …

-Sí, dime.

-El otro día … yo … bueno … me quedé con una duda … quiero decir … tú … tú dijiste algo que …

-Hablas de Castle y Bred ¿verdad? Claro que hablas de ellos, sino no estarías tan nerviosa. ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

-Bueno … la verdad es que … osea …tú dijiste que … que a … a pesar de todo él había aceptado quedarse con el bebé y yo … bueno … quería saber …

-Quieres saber qué quise decir con "a pesar de todo" ¿es eso?- terminó su amiga por ella, desesperada por tanto titubeo.

-Bueno sí, es eso.

-Pues la verdad es que esto casi nadie lo sabe y debería ser él quien te lo dijera pero, como ya metí la pata y no quiero que me mates cuando llegues antes de presentarme a Johanna, te lo voy a decir.

-¿Qué pasa Lanie? ¿Tan grave es? ¿Le pasó algo malo a su bebé? ¡Dime que no es eso, Lanie, por favor!

-Tranquila Kate, no es eso. El bebé está bien y es hermoso. Es solo que … bueno … Castle … Castle no es el papá biológico de Bred.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Lanie? ¡Espero que esto no sea una de tus bromas!

-¡Claro que no, Kate! ¿por quién me tomas? Yo nunca bromearía con algo así. El caso es que Castle sospechaba porque se suponía que el bebé era prematuro pero tenía todas las características de uno a término así que vino a que yo le hiciera la prueba sin que nadie supiera y … pues … dio negativo. Él no es el papá del niño.

-¡Waoooooow!

-¿Cómo que waooooow, Kate? ¿Sabes que eso no es una buena noticia, verdad?

-No… bueno sí … osea … lo que quiero decir es que Castle es un amor … bueno no … sí … ¡me refiero a que es impresionante que quiera quedarse con él aun sabiendo que no es hijo suyo!-dijo rápido enojada consigo misma por enredarse de esa manera con sus propias palabras- ¡Y no me hagas decir cosas que no eran lo que estaba diciendo, Lanie!

-¿Dijiste que Castle es un amor?

-Sí, eso dije, pero porque tu me lías. ¿Me llamabas por algo en particular o solo para charlar un rato?

-Bueno, la verdad, quería preguntarte si sabes algo nuevo de Collin, ¿crees que regrese a tiempo para venir con ustedes?

-No lo se, Lanie, creo que no pero con él nunca se sabe, cambia de planes todo el tiempo. Pero, ¿por qué eso es tan importante repentinamente? Es la cuarta vez que me lo preguntas en una semana.

-¿Yo? No, es normal, me preocupo por ti, Londres está muy lejos y bueno, será el primer viaje en avión de Johanna y estarás sola, solo quiero estar segura de que estarán bien.

-Lanie, nos conocemos. Por algo así me habrías preguntado una vez, tal vez dos, pero no cuatro, ¿qué estás tramando?

-Nada malo, Kate, te prometo que nada malo. Es más, estoy casi segura de que te va a encantar.

-Sabes que te quiero, Lanie, eres mi mejor amiga, pero nunca me gustaron tus sorpresas. De hecho, estoy empezando a asustarme. ¿Me puedes dar una pista?

-La sola y única pista que te puedo dar es que pasaré a buscarte al aeropuerto.

-Bueno, eso no puede terminar en tragedia … creo, así que no será tan malo. Bueno Lanie, te tengo que dejar que aquí la granujilla tiene hambre. ¡Hablamos luego!

-¡Hasta pronto amiga!

* * *

-¿De verdad Katherine dijo que mi hijo es un amor?-preguntó Martha en cuanto Lanie hubo finalizado la llamada.

Esta solo asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-Solo salió con Collin por despecho y porque estaba dolida por la actitud de Rick y, con lo de la boda y el bebé de él más su embarazo, no opuso mucha resistencia cuando le sugerí que se fuera a Londres, pero en realidad ella todavía ama a tu hijo y lo admira mucho como padre. Solo tenemos que lograr que esta vez el timing no lo arruine todo de nuevo.

-Esperemos que tengas razón, Lanie. Bueno, yo me marcho antes de que Richard regrese a casa y empiece a hacer preguntas al no encontrarme.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo XII**

**Hola, no digo a todos porque si me guío por los reviews sois poquitos así que hola poquitos ! Aquí les traigo el capitulo de la semana !**

**Tengo un anuncio que hacerles: voy a seguir publicando esta historia hasta el final y voy a tratar de acabar Caskett or not xk las empece y no es justo dejarlas a medias porque a mi no me gusta que dejen a medias historias que leo así que no lo haré. Pero después de eso, voy a dejar de publicar, probablemente no de escribir pero si de publicar porque (no es amenaza ni chantaje sino una realidad) no merece la pena el esfuerzo de pasar a la compu, releer, corregir etc para que prácticamente nadie comente y no quiero decir que ustedes no sean good enough sino que son muy poquitos para tanto tiempo que me toma ... y si, escribo porque me gusta y no necesito publicar para que me guste, pero si publico es para recibir retroalimentaciones y comentarios y si no los recibo no tiene sentido, mejor seguir escribiendo para mi sola !**

**Después de todo el tostón que me acabo de echar ... las dejo leer, espero que os guste leerla tanto como a mi escribirla ! xoxo**

**PD: hay una parte que tal vez sea un poco confusa al principio... solo recuerden, va después de la escena en la puerta de loft de Kate cuando el le dice que entren a aclarar las cosas.**

* * *

Eran las dos de la tarde y Kate y Johanna estaban instaladas en su asiento en el avión. Collin no había aparecido y Kate se alegraba de ello. Tenía a Johanna en brazos, asegurada con el cinturón especial para mamás con bebés que le había entregado la azafata y la cunita estaba preparada frente a ella.

Había leído que la mejor manera de evitarle las molestias en los oídos a los bebés que viajaban en avión, era haciéndolos succionar en el despegue y el aterrizaje. Pero Johanna nunca había aceptado el chupete y era muy pequeñita para tomar agua o jugo así que decidió que, por mucho que el señor sentado a su izquierda la mirara mal, le daría el pecho. A fin de cuentas tendría que hacerlo otras tres o cuatro veces más durante el vuelo, así se iría acostumbrando. Estaba un poco nerviosa por la reacción de la pequeña pero esperaba que se portara tan bien como siempre y no se pusiera a llorar porque, con los pulmones tan potentes que tenía, "el señor grumpy" seguro que las aventaba del avión. Pero no solo eso la tenía tensa, la idea de volver a ver a la que consideraba como su familia la ponía muy feliz, pero esa "sorpresa" de Lanie no la dejaba respirar en paz, conocía a su amiga y estaba segura que le saldría con algo descabellado y, aunque normalmente habría aceptado lo que fuera, ahora no estaba sola y no quería estresar innecesariamente a su pequeña, ya bastante tenía con ese cambio tan radical de lugar.

* * *

Por su parte, Castle no estaba mucho más tranquilo, de hecho estaba que se subía por las paredes, casi no había podido dormir esa noche pensando en qué le escondía Lanie con tanto misterio. Sabía que era algo importante por la actitud de esta y de Martha cada vez que él trataba de sacarles un adelanto. Pero, por mucho que se estrujaba el cerebro, no podía imaginarse de qué se trataba. ¡Y todavía faltaban 6 horas para las 3 de la tarde!

* * *

Lanie también estaba nerviosa, no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se tomaría Castle la noticia de que Kate regresaba a Nueva York aunque ella creía que explicándole bien la situación y el por qué se había ido con Collin, él aceptaría acompañarla al aeropuerto. Tampoco se sentía muy segura de sobrevivir al encuentro con su amiga cuando esta viera que iba acompañada por Castle pero en el fondo estaba convencida de que tras el impacto inicial, Kate se alegraría de poder verlo nada más aterrizar de nuevo en su ciudad. Lo que realmente la tenía la borde del colapso nervioso era la fase tres: Había acordado con Martha que mientras ellos recogían a las mujeres, ella iría al departamento de Lanie y llevaría el álbum de fotos de Rick cuando era pequeño y alegaría haberlo confundido con el de Bred. No cabía duda de que esos dos querrían compartir la evolución de sus bebés y abrirían el álbum. Pero después, todo dependía del humor y la sangre fría de ambos porque, viendo las fotos de Castle de pequeño, era inevitable darse cuenta de que él y solo él era el papá de Johanna.

* * *

2:48 pm y Castle ya estaba en la puerta de su edificio. Lanie también había llegado ya pero no quería que se le notara el nerviosismo así que se quedó en la calle paralela esperando que fueran las 3 en punto y tratando de lograr fingir un semblante distendido.

Cuando ya Castle se había comido las uñas, los dedos y hasta casi los codos de la impaciencia, Lanie finalmente se estacionó frente al loft. Él se precipitó hacia el auto instándola con premura a salir.

-No Rick, súbete, te lo contaré por el camino.

-¿Por el camino? ¿Dónde vamos?

-¡Con calma! Te lo voy a contar despacito y tranquilamente, así que no te adelantes, no me apresures y, sobre todo, no me interrumpas ¿entendido?

* * *

Castle casi saltaba de la emoción en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Como Lanie se había imaginado, Rick tenía tantas ganas de ver a Kate como ella a él, aunque probablemente tuviera mucho menos miedo ya que por lo que su amiga le había contado, aquella mañana en mitad de la borrachera de Rick, ella había querido disculparse, explicarle por qué le había mentido, decirle que ella también lo amaba, pero no se había atrevido y por eso él se había marchado.

* * *

Ella había obedecido y había abierto la puerta tras lo cual, Rick se había instalado directamente en su sofá, un poco mareado por los tragos. Había palmeado el espacio a su lado mirándola y ella, después de cerrar la puerta, se había sentado junto a él.

-¿Hay algún problema, Rick?-había preguntado un rato más tarde para romper el incomodo silencio que se había instalado entre ambos mientras él la miraba anhelando una confesión y ella trataba de esquivar su mirada.

-¡Tú dímelo! Creo que tienes algo que contarme desde hace algunos meses.

-Yo … Rick … escucha … sabes que para mi … no es fácil … quero decir … es complicado hablar de …

-¡En la sala de interrogatorios te resultó muy fácil!- la cortó él.

-Entonces, ¿en verdad me oíste?

-¡Claro que te oí, Kate! Y me dolió, me dolió mucho que me ocultaras la verdad, pero necesito escucharte decírmelo a mi, decirme que no te importo, que no sientes lo mismo que yo, que para ti todo esto no es más que un juego y que te dio lástima del pobre enamorado y por eso me mentiste y me dijiste que no lo recordabas.

Ella lo miraba perpleja, eso no era verdad, ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella pero era demasiado pronto, no estaba lista, necesitaba más tiempo para juntar el valor, tiempo para curar sus heridas y derribar su muro, no podía, simplemente no era capaz de expresar mediante palabras lo que sentía por él. Le había dicho a Lanie que lo haría antes de que él apareciera con esa azafata, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad era incapaz de articular una palabra, los sonidos no salían de su boca. Pero sin darse cuenta, sin ser realmente consciente, esa misma boca que se negaba a hablar, a expresar lo que su corazón sentía desde hacía ya tanto tiempo, se había acercado a la de él y, ahora eran sus lenguas las que entraban en juego, seguidas de cerca por sus manos y, poco tiempo después, eran sus cuerpos enteros los que comenzaban a danzar al unísono, compenetrándose, entendiéndose, fundiéndose en uno solo.

Pero para desgracia de ambos, la mente embrumada de Castle pareció, otra vez, no captar el mensaje que ella trataba de hacerle llegar y él terminó levantándose, vistiéndose y saliendo para después agradecerle por la mejor despedida de su vida, jurando no volver a molestarla nunca más.

Ella había reaccionado demasiado tarde gritándole a una puerta ya cerrada:

-¡No Rick, no te vayas, perdóname! ¡Yo también te amo!

**Si tienen esta última escena (la escena del encuentro en el departamento de Kate), es gracias a mis amigas sugerencias-pedidos y flashback- please que me dijeron que tenía que incluir esa escena en flashback en mi fic, así que repitan todos conmigo: GRACIAS POR LA ESCENA AMIGAS DE TALASSAN ¡!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo XIII**

**Bueno para compensar un poco varios capítulos que fueron ligeramente más cortos que el promedio, aquí les traigo uno que tiene aproximadamente 200 palabras más que el resto (sin contar mi speach kilométrico obviamente) ¡!**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en esta historia y especialmente a los que lo hicieron regularmente, de verdad sus comentarios me alegran el dia, esa y nada mas que esa es la razón por la cual publico por esos momentos de alegría y emoción en los que recibo el mail avisándome de una review de alguien que se tomo el tiempo de leer mi historia y dejar una huella de su paso mediante su opinión ¡! Supongo que los que no publican no lo entienden pero en verdad las reviews son la única razón, la única "compensación" , el único "pago" que existe para los "escritores" de fanfics y agradezco mucho el paso de todos ustedes por mi historia.**

**En un principio no era mi intención hacer 2 anuncios "no tan agradables" seguidos pero en vista de que la semana pasada no fue la mejor de mi vida y que justo los reviews se redujeron esa semana pues les toco leer ese anuncio y ahora, una semana después, este. Bueno básicamente lo que quiero anunciar es que se acerca el final de esta historia, después de este capitulo, solo quedan 3 mas y, eventualmente, si ustedes lo quieren y lo piden, un epílogo. Así que lo dejo en sus manos, ustedes dicen si tienen ganas de leerlo o no, haré lo que me pidan (en ese aspecto).**

**Tambien, viendo que esto ya casi se termina, quisiera pedirles que, si tienen un ratito para dejar su comentario, me incluyan en el su visión de lo que sigue: cómo piensan que Kate y Rick se tomarán la noticia de que Johanna es hija de ambos, qué harán al respecto, si se darán una oportunidad como algo más que papas de la niña o no … hagan sus teorías de lo que piensan que será el final de esta historia y si tienen tiempo y ganas de cómo se imaginan el posible epílogo ¡!**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y especialmente a aquellos que dejan constancia de su paso por aquí ¡!**

**No se cuando pueda volver a actualizar, perdón pero no estoy teniendo muchas oportunidades para pasar los capis a la compu últimamente pero prometo hacerlo lo antes posible ¡!**

**Una disculpa por este monologo tan extenso … ya los dejo con el capi … espero que les guste y si no, háganmelo saber ¡!**

* * *

Pero todo eso Rick no lo recordaba y Lanie lo sabía bien. Había hecho preguntas claves e intencionadas, ocultas bajo razones y en contextos anodinos para tratar de entender por qué él no había hecho la relación entre esa noche y Johanna, habiendo visto una foto de la niña y teniendo en casa las suyas propias. Y al fin, después de varias semanas lo había entendido: él no recordaba nada de esa visita, ni siquiera el haberla realizado, para él no existía, él y Kate nunca habían hecho el amor.

Los pasajeros del vuelo de Kate comenzaron a salir y Lanie se acercó a Castle:

-Acuérdate de que no le dije a Kate que vendrías y no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar, tú ya la conoces. Así que quédate acá atrás y no salgas hasta que yo te diga ¿me lo prometes?

-¡Te lo juro, Lanie, solo quiero que salga ya, si supieras cuántas ganas tengo de verla!

Lanie sonrió, ¡era tan tierno a veces! Parecía un niño de cinco años en una tienda de juguetes la mañana de Navidad.

Tuvieron que esperar 10 minutos más para que Kate saliera. Al parecer una de sus maletas había tardado en salir, pero era normal, con todas las que traía era de esperarse que alguna se quedase rezagada. Las había puesto todas apiladas en un carrito que empujaba con una mano mientras, con la otra, sujetaba el cochecito de Johanna que parecía rodar solo en comparación con el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para desplazar las maletas.

Lanie miró de reojo a Castle, estaba muy inquieto. Solo esperaba que pudiera contenerse y no apareciera de sopetón antes de que ella pudiera preparar, si eso era posible, a su amiga para el encuentro.

Cuando Kate llegó hasta ella, ambas se fundieron en un abrazo largo y lleno de cariño. Castle le hacía señas a Lanie para que se apurara y ella no pudo evitar reír provocando que Kate se separara de ella:

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-¿Gracia? Nada. ¡Solo estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta!

-¿Segura?

-¡Claro que estoy segura! Ahora preséntame a esta jovencita preciosa que se está portando tan bien mientras su mamá trata de hacerse pasar por Hulk- dijo Lanie sin apartar la vista de Johanna.

-Es un poco tímida con los desconocidos- dijo mientras sacaba a su hija del cochecito para acercarse luego a Lanie con ella en brazos- Bueno tal vez el problema solo lo tenía con Collin- añadió al ver cómo la niña sonreía ante las carantoñas de su amiga.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Lanie sin dejar de acariciar con un dedo las mejillas y la naricita de la bebé.

-Pues … lo que pasa es que cada vez que se acercaba a ella se ponía seria y si, por alguna razón, tenía que tomarla en brazos, ella solo … bueno … se echaba a llorar como si estuviesen torturándola, aunque el segundo anterior hubiese estado sonriendo feliz. Siempre fue así, desde el día que nació.

-¡Claro!¡Normal!- susurró Lanie.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada. Decía que es la niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Kate la miró con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada.

-Oye Kate- dijo Lanie cuando vio que esta se disponía a avanzar hacia la salida.

-¿Si?- preguntó la aludida girándose para ver a su amiga que seguía plantada en el mismo sitio con Johanna en brazos.

-¿Te acuerdas de esa sorpresa de la que te hablé? ¿Esa por la que me prometiste no preocuparte?

-¡Cómo olvidarla! ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-Verás- dijo haciéndole a Castle el gesto acordado.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Si no la vas a sujetar con las dos manos mejor déjala en el cochecito!

-Ya, ya, tranquila. Solo me molestaba el cabello pero ya no la vuelvo a soltar. Prometido- dijo para no alterarla antes de que Castle llegara hasta ellas- bueno, como te decía, la sorpresa … espero que me lo agradezcas y sino que, al menos, no me odies mucho. ¿Me prometes que pase lo que pase me dejarás ser la madrina de Johanna?

-¿Qué es lo que …?

-Solo date la vuelta- la cortó Lanie y Kate obedeció sin rechistar.

Al girarse, quedó frente a frente con unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con adoración, cerca, muy cerca, tan cerca que a Kate la recorrió un escalofrío.

-¿Ca … Castle?- preguntó y dio un paso hacia atrás tapándose la cara con las manos.

Él la miró confundido y luego se giró para ver a Lanie quien se encogió de hombros y lo instó a que se acercara a Kate, con un gesto de la mano que gracias a Dios esta no vio, sino la habría matado por volver a soltar a Johanna.

Castle le hizo caso y se acercó despacio, temiendo que ella lo rechazara, que volviera a huir. Y, lentamente, muy suave, posó su mano en el brazo de Kate que retiró las manos de su cara para dejar ver un rostro pálido y unos ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Qué … qué haces aquí Ca… Castle?- trató de mantener un tono neutro pero su voz tembló al principio y al final de la frase.

-Vine con Lanie a darte la bienvenida de regreso a tu ciudad- contestó tratando de mantener la sonrisa y la esperanza.

Kate asintió y volteó a ver a Lanie que observaba muy atenta.

-¡¿Sorpresa?!- trató de sonreír.

-Solo porque tienes a mi hija en brazos, sino te mataba en este mismo momento- dijo entre dientes para que solo ella la oyera mientras se sujetaba las manos para que no le temblaran.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la legista tras un incómodo momento en el que nadie se movió ni dijo nada.- Tú lleva las maletas Castle, Kate el cochecito y yo a esta preciosidad.

-No es necesario- la contradijo Kate, pero cuando se acercaba al carrito con las maletas, ella y Castle pusieron las manos a la vez en el manillar haciéndolas entrar, accidentalmente, en contacto, lo que le produjo a ambos una descarga eléctrica que los recorrió por completo y los dejó mirándose a los ojos con la boca ligeramente abierta para poder respirar adecuadamente.

-Gra … gracias- logró articular ella, retirando su mano lentamente sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Always. Contestó solamente él recuperando su sonrisa y su entusiasmo. Ella había sentido lo mismo que él luego de ese contacto y eso nadie se lo iba a negar, lo había visto reflejado en sus ojos, en su manera de respirar y en el tono de su voz cuando le había dado las gracias.

Luego de insistir unos minutos, Rick consiguió que lo dejaran acomodar a él solo todas las maletas en la cajuela y en la parrilla mientras ellas lo esperaban adentro "poniéndose al día de sus cosas" como él había sugerido, ganándose las carcajadas de ambas y un "¿tanto te vas a tardar, chico escritor?" por parte de Lanie.

Durante todo el trayecto estuvieron hablando de las anécdotas de Johanna y de lo bien que se había portado durante el vuelo. Castle le contó a Kate que a Bred también le habían producido fiebre las vacunas pero que, además, a él le habían hecho reacción en la piel y habían acabado en el hospital aunque, al final, no fue nada grave, así que después de todo lo de la pequeña no había sido tan malo.

-¡A partir de ahora no tendrás que pasar esas situaciones sola!- exclamó entusiasmado el escritor llenando de nuevo el espacio de un halo de incomodidad. Al ver la cara de Kate añadió- ¿Verdad Lanie? ¡A fin de cuentas tú eres doctora y la podrás aconsejar y acudir en su ayuda si es necesario!

Kate sonrió forzadamente, se había dado perfecta cuenta de que en un principio el escritor había hablado de sí mismo y no de Lanie y que su cara de incomodidad y desconcierto lo había llevado a tratar de desviar la atención de sí. Pero por más que tratara de convencerse de que lo que le producía seguridad de esa situación era el hecho de que tendría ALGUIEN a quien acudir cuando no supiera qué hacer, la realidad era que lo mejor de todo aquello era que ese ALGUIEN era Rick y que él mismo se estaba ofreciendo para ello.

* * *

**No me maten por dejarlo aquí por favor, no les conviene porque si lo hacen quien les contará como acaba esta historia? Prometo hacer todo lo posible para publicar a mas tardar el miércoles próximo ¡!**

**PD: ven ahí abajito el cuadrito blanco que hay? Pueden poner unas palabritas aunk sean poquitas y dale a enviar, con ese simple gesto me alegrarán el dia ¡!**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mis locuras ¡!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo XIV**

**Bueno, he tenido tiempo de pasar esto antes de lo previsto así que aquí les dejo el ante penúltimo capitulo, a ver si la lectura les hace un poco más amenas las horas que faltan para que todos y cada uno de nosotros muramos viendo ****Clear & Present Danger **… disfruten el capi y no olviden dejarme su opinion alla abajo ¡!

* * *

Llegados al departamento de Lanie, Castle se ofreció a subir las maletas, lo que le facilitó las cosas a la legista que todavía no había encontrado una forma de hacerlo subir sin que pareciese sospechoso.

Al llegar arriba, Lanie dio tres golpecitos en la puerta y ambos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Pensé que seria agradable una cena en familia y le presté mis llaves a …-se excusaba Lanie cuando se abrió la puerta ante una radiante Martha Rogers que llevaba a Bred en brazos.

-¿¡Madre!? ¿¡Martha!?- dijeron Rick y Kate al mismo tiempo. La aludida sonrió y ellos se miraron extrañados de seguir haciendo aquello después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

Lanie también sonrió y entró con Johanna dejándolos a ambos parados frente a la puerta.

-¿No piensan entrar?- preguntó cuando ella y Martha se hubieron sentado en el sofá e intercambiado los bebés.

-¡Pero que preciosidad!¡Qué niña más linda!-decía Martha y Johanna sonreía- Sí, sí, tú. ¡Eres una princesita hermosa!-continuaba dirigiéndose a la niña- ¡Y qué sociable, qué risueña!

Bred comenzó a quejarse porque tanto Martha como Lanie miraban embobadas a la pequeña sin prestarle atención a él.

-¿Qué pasa corazón? ¿Tú también quieres conocer a Johanna?- preguntó Lanie acercando a ambos bebés.

Justo en el momento en que Rick y Kate, finalmente habían vuelto en si y llegaban al sofá, ambos niños estiraron su manita y la posaron en la carita del otro. Los cuatro adultos no salían de su asombro, todavía no cumplían los dos meses y a penas podían acertar a tocar un juguete que les pusieran enfrente pero acababan de colocar sus manitas en la mejilla del otro sin ninguna dificultad, como si una fuerza ajena hubiera guiado sus diminutas manos. Permanecieron así unos minutos, en silencio, sin moverse, mirándose a los ojos para después empezar a balbucear y pasar sus manitas de la mejilla a la boca.

Kate, Rick, Martha y Lanie contenían la respiración, no sabían la razón de lo que estaban presenciando pero sin duda era algo extraordinario, como si ambos bebés estuvieran conectados. Rick fue el primero en reaccionar y decidió que aquello merecía ser conservado para la posteridad y sacó su celular. En el momento en que sonó el bip que anunciaba el inicio de la grabación, la magia se rompió y ambos niños se soltaron volviendo a actuar con normalidad.

-¡Eso ha sido aun más raro si cabe!- exclamó Castle sacándolos a todos de su "estado de trance".

* * *

Recuperadas de la impresión, Martha empezó a preguntarle a Kate sobre Johanna y a contarle experiencias similares que habían vivido con Bred, pero sobre todo las que había vivido con Rick cuando este era pequeño. La conversación era bastante animada entre risas, anécdotas y "enojos" de Richard cuando su madre lo ponía en evidencia.

Una vez todos estuvieron alegres, distendidos y relajados y los bebés dormían, Lanie anunció que iría a preparar la cena y, como estaba planeado, Martha le entregó a Kate el álbum de fotos de Bred y se disculpó para ir al baño.

Ni Lanie se encontraba en la cocina, ni Martha en el tocador, ambas estaban asomadas al marco de la puerta del salón, observando la reacción de Kate y Rick a través de un espejo que "casualmente" estaba colocado en la pared que quedaba justo enfrente de ellos.

Kate abrió el álbum y vio una foto en blanco y negro de un bebé recién nacido que parecía tener todavía restos de cebo en su suave cabellera. Rápidamente volteó a ver a Bred que dormía en sus brazos mientras Johanna lo hacía en los de Rick, Frunció el ceño extrañada y pasó a la siguiente foto, en esa el bebé era un poquito más grande y tenía unos hermosos ojos abiertos completamente con la misma expresión que solía hacer ... Volteó a ver a su hija, profundamente dormida y de nuevo a la foto, de nuevo a su hija y de regreso a la foto del recién nacido, tras un último vistazo a Johanna, pasó todas las fotos del álbum rápidamente y, cada vez más pálida, sacó su celular y abrió la carpeta con todas las fotos que le había tomado desde que nació y las pasó una a una, conocía cada expresión y cada gesto de su hija pero tenía que asegurarse.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo muy bajito, pero no lo suficiente porque Castle la oyó y dejó de observar a la bebé que dormía en su regazo para mirar a Kate y encontrarla pálida como la pared con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

-¡Kate, ¿ estás bien?!- le preguntó, pero esta no reaccionó, siguió mirando fijamente su celular mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. - ¡Kate!- dijo un poco más alto pasando la mano entre su cara y la pantalla pero ella ni se inmutó.

Sin comprender qué le sucedía, Rick se levantó y colocó a Johanna en su cochecito que había quedado junto al sillón y se dirigió a tomar a Bred de los brazos de ella.

-¡Deberíamos haber pensando en llevarnos a los bebés!- dijo Martha a Lanie dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente antes de dirigirse hacia el sillón desde donde su hijo ya se acercaba a ella para pasarle a Bred.

Castle regresó junto a Kate, que seguía sin reaccionar, y le acarició suavemente el rostro secándole las lágrimas.

-¡Kate!-repitió quitándole el celular de la mano y dejándolo sobre el sillón- ¡Mírame, Kate, mírame! ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué lloras así? ¡Contéstame, dime algo por favor, me estas asustando!- susurraba muy cerca de ella mientras con sus dedos bajo el mentón de ella le alzaba la cabeza para entrar en contacto con sus ojos.

Cuando el azul y el hazel entraron en contacto, ella empezó a temblar mientras respiraba agitadamente. Él se dejó llevar por su instinto y la abrazó apretándola contra su pecho.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible- Nunca pensé que … ¡Dios! Cómo no se me ocurrió … - y tras decir eso, sus lágrimas silenciosas se convirtieron en sollozos que Castle trataba de calmar acariciándole dulcemente la espalda y diciéndole al oído que todo estaba bien mientras se devanaba los sesos pensando qué podía haberla llevado a aquel estado.

* * *

-¡Creo que fue demasiado brusco Martha, mírala, lleva más de diez minutos llorando! Y Rick debe tener moratones en los brazos con la impresión de sus huellas dactilares, ve la fuerza con la que se aferra a él, tiene los nudillos blancos. Pensé que después de tener a Johanna y decidirse a regresar, había vuelto a ser la mujer fuerte a la que nada abate pero parece que me equivoqué y ser mamá ha dejado en ella algo de esa hipersensibilidad que acompañó todo el embarazo.

-¿Qué hacemos querida? Él no entiende lo que pasa y no puede enterarse ahora porque no sería capaz de apoyarla y eso es lo que realmente necesita Katherine en estos momentos, a él.

-Vamos a acercarnos y mientras tu hablas con Rick yo me llevo disimuladamente el álbum y el celular de ella ¿de acuerdo? Es mejor que se lo diga ella misma cuando este preparada.

Media hora más tarde, Kate seguía abrazada a Rick pero ya no lloraba, solo se mecía a si misma y repetía que lo sentía. Rick, aunque no entendía por qué se disculpaba prefirió no decir nada y seguir acariciándole la espalda, tratando de calmarla completamente. Mientras en la cocina, Lanie preparaba la cena, de verdad esta vez, y Martha alimentaba a Bred.

**Qué les pareció la reacción de Kate ¿? Muy exagerada? Yo creo que no es la Kate de la serie pero si concuerda con la Kate deprimida del principio de la historia, supongo que la Kate de Marlowe no lloraría así por eso pero creo que a la mía no le queda disparejo con la actitud que ha tenido desde el principio ¡!**

**Cómo piensan que se lo contará a Rick? Creen que él reaccione como ella? Se lo echará en cara, se irá de la casa de Lanie, se quedará a aclarar las cosas con ella: calmadamente o a los gritos ¿? Me obsequian con sus propias teorías please?!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo XV**

**Y ya mañana es luneeeeees y moriremos de amor con Castle y los niños y espero k nos pongan aunk sea una mini escénita de Kate en modo kids lover ! Pero mientras eso pasa y después de la muerte de amor de anoche al ver a Stana abrazando a Gigi y apoyando su frente en la cara de su hermanita pequeña y sus miradas y sonrisas de hermana mayor orgullosa, los dejo con el penultimo capi de esta historia ㈷7****㈷7 no quiero que se acabeeeee, pero todo tiene su final y alargarlo a lo pendejo es tontería!**

**Muchas gracias a todo aquel que comento el fic, hasta el momento, a los que les conteste por DM, gracias de nuevo y a los que comentaron como guest y no les pude responder, muchas gracias por sus opiniones y teorías y, sobre todo, por el apoyo ! ㈴2****  
**

**Espero que les guste y si no, háganmelo saber ¡!**

* * *

La calma fue interrumpida por los quejidos de Johanna que se agitaba en el cochecito pidiendo la atención de su mamá. La voz de su hija pareció sacar a Kate de su trance y se despegó de él disculpándose una vez más para luego cargar a su hija y darle el pecho en el sillón junto a la entrada mientras tomaba agua. Dos minutos después, la pequeña soltaba el pecho y lloriqueaba moviendo su bracitos y piernecitas para volver a tomarlo torpemente y repetir el proceso.

-Lo se preciosa, lo siento. Mamá va a tratar de calmarse ¿de acuerdo? Tranquila bebé, todo está bien, todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás- no sabia si trataba de convencer a su hija de que las cosas se arreglarían o a su misma- Ahora come cariño, come tranquila, mamá va a cerrar los ojos y va a pensar en cosas bonitas para calmarse también.

* * *

Castle las observaba desde el sofá, pensando que esa era la estampa más hermosa y más tierna que había presenciado en su vida, feliz de haber estado en lo cierto y comprobar que Kate amamantaba a su bebé, mientras se preguntaba qué tanto le estaba susurrando a la niña.

* * *

Aquellos cuarenta minutos "a solas" con su hija, tratando de no pensar, lograron apaciguar un poco las ideas y emociones de Kate: tenía que encontrar la mejor y más sutil manera de anunciarle a Rick lo que acababa de suceder, lo peor de todo es que estaba casi segura de que él no recordaba lo que había sucedido entre ambos, era prácticamente imposible que lo hiciera, estaba demasiado borracho, y ella sabía que haberse aventado a sus brazos en ese estado no había sido muy ético pero no se arrepentía y no se arrepentiría nunca, esa había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida y además le había dejado el mejor regalo que nunca nadie le había hecho, una hija fruto del amor que sentía por el hombre de su vida.

Dejó a la pequeña otra vez dormida en el cochecito y se dirigió a la cocina sin siquiera mirar a Rick, estaba avergonzada por la forma en que había llorado en su pecho y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía culpable por haberle robado, aunque fuera inconscientemente, el primer mes y medio de la vida de su hija.

-Lanie- dijo con voz firme nada más entrar en la cocina y, al ver como cuchicheaban las dos mujeres, preguntó- Martha, ¿tú también …?

Ambas mujeres miraron hacia abajo, Kate estaba impresionada, ¡de su amiga se lo esperaba pero de Martha!, por muy excéntrica que fuera la consideraba más sutil.

-Está bien ¿ desde cuando lo saben y por qué decírmelo hasta ahora? Por la actitud de Castle puedo deducir que él todavía no lo sabe ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Yo lo se casi desde el principio. Cuando me anunciaste que regresabas a Nueva York acababa de descubrirlo ¿te pregunte si tú y Rick …? Bueno ya sabes- dijo mirando a Martha de reojo no muy segura de querer terminar la frase frente a la madre del aludido.

Kate la miró con la incredulidad y la indignación pintadas en el rostro y se giró hacia la matriarca de los Castle.

-Mi hijo le robó una foto a Lanie cuando fue a visitarla, una en la que estas amamantando a Johanna. En cuanto la vi lo supe: tu hija es igual a Richard cuando era bebé, querida. Lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a Lanie. Sabía que mi hijo le había regalado una copia del collage que Alexis hizo de él y Bred y estaba segura de que ella también se habría dado cuenta. En ese entonces Bred tenía un mes, así que supongo que Johanna también.

-Sí, nacieron los dos el mismo día, solo con dos minutos de diferencia- anunció Lanie.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron las otras dos mujeres a la vez.

Lanie asintió sonriendo, a ella también la asombró aquella coincidencia cuando lo descubrió y más aun después de ver la "conexión" que tenían esos dos pequeños.

-No me distraigas Lanie- le dijo Kate, regresándola al presente- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No habría servido de nada Kate. De cualquier forma no habrías podido regresar antes y, además, este tipo de cosas no se dicen por teléfono.

-¡No claro, no se dicen por teléfono pero sí así de golpe, dejándome en las manos un álbum lleno de fotos de Rick!- estalló Kate, despertando a Bred que empezó a llorar, lo que la hizo sentirse terriblemente mal por l oque se acercó a Martha tomando al pequeño y empezó a acunarlo mientras le acariciaba la espalda- Perdón pequeño, lo siento, no quería asustarte, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, tranquilo, cariño- le decía sin dejar de mecerlo.

* * *

Aquel escándalo repentino y, sobre todo, el llanto de su hijo hizo que el escritor, que se había quedado observando a Johanna dormir todavía preguntándose a quién se le parecía la niña, se acercara a la cocina. Al llegar, encontró la segunda escena más tierna de su vida: Kate acunaba a Bred y se disculpaba por haberlo asustado.

-Que bueno que perdonas más fácilmente que tu papá- dijo Kate cuando el bebé hubo dejado de llorar y trataba de tocarle la cara con la manita mientras sonreía.

Ante ese comentario, Martha y Lanie, que sí veían al aludido apoyado en el marco de la puerta, abrieron los ojos como platos y Rick decidió carraspear antes de que ella dijera algo más e hiciera la situación aun más incomoda, si eso era posible.

Al oírlo, Kate le entregó el bebé a su abuela y, sonrojada y mirando hacia abajo, salió de la cocina.

-Oye Kate, no pasa nada, ven aquí- dijo Rick al verla huir, agarrándola del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí pasando su brazo tras sus hombros.

Ella se tensó. Era verdad que esa "confianza" la había instaurado ella abrazándose a él mientras lloraba pero eso era diferente, estaban Martha y Lanie y, además, también estaba el secreto que, después desahogarse, la atormentaba llenándola de culpabilidad.

-Cas … Rick- dijo separándose de él. Este la miró confundido por la duda en el nombre y el repentino tono grave de su voz- Tengo que contarte … bueno, más bien, hay algo que creo que has olvidado y deberías saber. Me habría gustado que lo recordaras pero creo que no lo haces y es importante ¿podemos hablar un momento?- terminó mirándolo a los ojos y ruborizándose un poco.- Chicas, supongo que no les importará quedarse con los niños un rato ¿verdad? Después de todo "esto"- dijo moviendo las manos en círculos mientras pronunciaba la ultima palabra- no creo que les moleste ayudarnos un poquito más ¿no?

-Claro. Sin problema- dijeron ambas saliendo al salón para poder vigilar también a Johanna que seguía durmiendo apaciblemente.

**Y el final ya está a la vuelta de la esquina … el próximo capitulo es el último así que me atrevo a insistir … quieren epílogo o con los capítulos de base es suficiente ¿?**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo XVI**

**Los dejo con el último directamente, ya me aviento el choro abajo ¡! Disfruten porque ya no hay más!**

* * *

Kate y Rick se fueron a la habitación de Lanie para conversar "en privado".

-Tenían aproximadamente una hora y media antes de tener que salir a alimentar a Johanna- pensó Kate.

Ambos se sentaron sobre el borde inferior de la cama, uno junto al otro y, tras tomar aire profundamente, Kate empezó a relatarle los sucesos, empezando por la salida con Collin. Sí, si quería tener una buena relación con el papá de su hija y que este comprendiera, o al menos tratara de hacerlo, su comportamiento y su salida del país, tenía que ser completamente sincera y contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en esos meses, antes de que ella se fuera a Londres y también las semanas que siguieron al nacimiento de la hija de ambos.

Rick no podía creer a sus oídos, se pellizcaba con disimulo constantemente para asegurarse de que todo aquello no era una pesadilla ¿cómo podía haber hecho el amor con la mujer de sus sueños, aquella de la que hacía años que estaba perdidamente enamorado, y no recordar nada?

Pero a medida que Kate avanzaba en su relato, Castle pasaba de la incredulidad a la culpa, de la culpa al enojo, enojo consigo mismo por haber sido un estúpido y haberse alejado de ella, y del enojo a una emoción extraña que no sabía definir formada por la perplejidad mezclada con la felicidad, rociada de inquietud y con unas pizcas de angustia y miedo, todo bañando en una cama de incertidumbre.

Johanna era su hija, suya y de Kate, como tantas veces había soñado durante el embarazo de Jacinda. Tenían una hija en común y ella se lo estaba confesando con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de culpabilidad pero con un trasfondo que parecía ser emoción con una pequeña chispa de ilusión, de esperanza, pero acompañada por una gran dosis de miedo, miedo a la reacción de él, a volver a perderlo para siempre, miedo a compartir con él una hija que se pasarían de mano en mano sin siquiera dirigirse una mirada a los ojos al hacerlo.

Kate le estaba pidiendo perdón, perdón por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad pero ella estaba segura de haberse cuidado por lo que le pareció evidente que el embarazo había sido la consecuencia de su noche en brazos de Collin, no porque con él no hubiera tomado precauciones sino porque en aquel momento estaba dolida y enojada, por eso todo fue brusco y casi violento y no podía estar segura de que el preservativo hubiera aguantado, además ni siquiera estaba segura de haberle prestado mucha atención a aquello porque había tomado demasiado y no lo recordaba con nitidez. Siempre había tenido claro que su hija era fruto de esa noche de frustración, de lágrimas, de rabia, de celos, de deseos de estar entre unos brazos completamente distintos a aquellos que la recorrían en una caricia que a ella le parecía vacía y carente de todo sentimiento. En ningún momento había dudado, ni una sola vez se había planteado que la pequeña pudiera ser la hija de su escritor, SU hija con SU escritor, y ahora se trataba de idiota porque les podía haber ahorrado mucho sufrimiento a los tres si lo hubiera pensado en su momento. Pero de cualquier modo él estaba con Jacinda por aquel entonces y, aunque pesaba que él la habría elegido a ella antes que a la rubia, no quería que él se quedara con ella por pena, por lástima, por obligación. Ella quería amor o nada, porque sí, lo amaba tanto como él a ella y solo le había mentido por miedo, pero ahora el terror al rechazo y al fracaso que sentía en su interior no tenía razón de ser, el infierno que había vivido durante el embarazo por la ausencia del amor de su vida mezclado con las hormonas, le había dado el valor para afrontar la verdad de sus sentimientos y, pasara lo que pasara después, al menos ella habría hecho todo lo posible esta vez.

-Espera ¿qué?- la cortó Castle en su relato- repite eso.

-Que esta vez, al menos habré hecho todo lo que esta en mi mano.

-¡No! Eso no, lo otro, lo que dijiste antes que eso.

-Que mi miedo, mi pánico al rechazo y al fracaso ya no tiene lugar en mi vida, no ahora que Johanna esta en ella.

-¡Noooooo, no! Lo de antes. Dijiste que no te habría gustado que yo me quedara contigo por el embarazo, por lástima o por obligación, ¿qué dijiste luego de eso?

Las mejillas de Kate se tornaron escarlata y, de repente, ese miedo del que acababa de renegar la invadió, pero iba a superarlo, ahora era más fuerte que él y lo iba a lograr, iba a repetir lo que acababa de decir- Dije- empezó tratando de que su voz no traicionara los nervios que sentía- que … no quería, ni quiero tu pena, ni tu compasión … no volveré a alejarte de Johanna porque es tu hija también y tienes derecho a verla crecer pero …- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y, tragando con dificultad, juntó el valor necesario para, muy bajito y muy rápido como si temiera no ser capaz de acabar la frase si se detenía, decir- yo solo quiero tu amor o absolutamente nada, mantendríamos una relación cordial por nuestra hija pero nada de amistad, visitas sociales o cafés matutinos, eso no podría soportarlo.- Dicho esto bajó la mirada y entrelazó sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Tú … tú … ¿quieres mi amor?- tartamudeó el escritor- ¡Dime que escuché bien, que no es una broma!

-Escuchaste bien, no es una broma- confirmó ella levantando levemente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos tímidamente- Yo … escuché lo que dijiste hace dos años en el cementerio y nunca lo olvidé, pero no te dije nada porque tenía miedo a que lo nuestro no funcionara porque no me sentía preparada y no quería perder nuestra amistad, pero fui una tonta y por mi culpa todo se complicó, debí decirte la verdad y pedirte un poco más de tiempo, tú me lo habrías dado como siempre, pero fui una cobarde y preferí negar la evidencia. Pero ahora estoy aquí Rick, estamos aquí y tú ya no estas con Jacinda, ni yo con Collin, y … y ya no quiero huir más. Tenemos una hija en común Rick, y esa niña es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ella me salvó como tú lo hiciste y los amo, los amo más que a mi propia vida- Castle la miraba perplejo, esa faceta de Kate sincerándose y abriendo su corazón no la conocía, mientras ella seguía hablando, completamente entregada a su confesión, luchado consigo misma por no desmoronarse, por no dejar que esas lágrimas que fluían a raudales de sus ojos con cada palabra le impidieran terminar de decir todo lo que tenía guardado en su corazón desde hacía tanto tiempo- Sí, los amo a los dos, son todo para mi y no quiero perderlos, no quiero estar separada ni un segundo de ninguno de los dos nunca más, quiero que formemos una familia Rick. Tú, Bred, Alexis, Johanna, Martha, mi papá y yo, juntos y felices para siempre, rodeados del amor que sentimos los unos por los otros. Eso es lo único que quiero de ti Rick, eso es lo único que anhelo para mi vida y la de nuestra hija, pero si no se puede … si tu no compartes ese sueño conmigo, entonces … entonces yo solo viviré lo más cerca posible para que Johanna no tenga que cambiar mucho sus rutinas cuando esté contigo- terminó volviendo a mirar hacia abajo, temiendo una negativa por su parte y esperando unos reclamos que tenía claro que se merecía.

Pero eso nunca llegó, es más, de la boca de Rick no salió ningún sonido, y lo siguiente que sintió Kate fueron los dedos de Castle sujetando su barbilla haciendo presión hacia arriba mientras con la otra mano le secaba las lágrimas, pero luego sintió sus labios, esos labios que tanto había extrañado, con los que había soñado noche tras noche anhelando, ansiando poder acariciarlos con los suyos una vez más, no, no solo una vez más, muchas más, para toda la vida; esos labios tiernos suaves, dulces la estaban besando de nuevo, en un intercambio lleno de amor, un beso que hacía que sus corazones latieran rápido, muy rápido y al unísono, que sus respiraciones se aceleraran y que una bandada de mariposas alzaran el vuelo en sus estómagos, provocándoles un escalofrío y haciendo que las lágrimas que habían dejado de resbalar por el rostro de Kate, se adueñaran ahora de los ojos de ambos y se deslizaran por sus mejillas bañando sus lenguas, que danzaban en completa sincronización, de un ligero sabor salado que los hizo sonreír a ambos.

Faltos de oxígeno, terminaron por separarse y juntaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos y diciendo al unísono:

-TE AMO, ALWAYS

* * *

Desde la habitación oyeron, unos minutos más tarde, a Bred y Johana llorar al mismo tiempo, sin duda esos dos pequeños iban a entenderse muy bien y a volverlos locos a ellos. Ambos se separaron y se dirigieron sonrientes y tomados de la mano hacia el salón.

No todo estaba solucionado. Todavía tenían muchas cosas que confesarse y que aclarar, pero el primer paso estaba dado y lo más importante es que ahora ambos estaban en la misma página y ya nada ni nadie, ningún malentendido o "no-dicho" podría separarlos.

* * *

**Y siento anunciarles que esta historia que amé escribir y con la que yo misma me volví a emocionar mientras la transcribía, llegó a su fin … es mi historia más larga hasta ahora y la única de más de un capítulo acabada por el momento y siempre será mi primer bebé, mi historia favorita … espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ¡! Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, siguieron, dieron favorito y comentaron este fic, de verdad es muy satisfactorio recibir retroalimentaciones de algo que salió de tu imaginación y que compartiste con el corazón!**

**Bueno y preguntaré por última vez para todo aquel que comentó o no esta historia pero que quiera dar su opinión sobre este asunto y que todavía no se haya animado a hacerlo, les doy tres días más para decidir por mayoría de votos la respuesta (comentario con ausencia de respuesta cuenta como un no) y la pregunta es: ¿Quieren epílogo?**

**PD: mi madre vino a visitarme por lo que estaré bastante ocupada las próximas semana y no tengo transcrito el epilogo todavía, así que, si la respuesta es positiva, tendrán que tenerme un poco de paciencia para la publicación, hare lo posible por darme prisa pero no prometo nada ... Los veo en los comentarios !**


	17. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Bueno chic s, en vista de que la votación se ha inclinado mayoritariamente hacia el si, aquí les traigo el epílogo … espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto, en su momento, escribirlo y, ahora, transcribirlo!**

**PD: a ver si consiguen sobrepasar las 100 reviews, ya llevan 97 así que yo se que pueden hacerlo ¡! A mi me haría mucha ilusión :) :) :)**

**Me callo y los dejo leer**

* * *

Kate se sentía exhausta pero feliz. Decidió cerrar los ojos.

-Solo un momento- pensó pero su mente viajó para ofrecerle hermosos recuerdos de todo lo vivido esos últimos años.

¡Quién iba a decirle a ella que se encontraría así de nuevo siete años después de la primera vez!

Su vuelta a Nueva York había sido algo complicada al principio. Alexis no se había tomado muy bien que "después de todo lo que Kate lo había hecho sufrir, él decidiera darle una nueva oportunidad así, tan fácil" pero al ver a su papá y a Bred felices, había terminado aceptando a las dos nuevas integrantes de su familia con gusto.

Las cosas con Collin no habían sido tan sencillas, él sí había exigido la prueba de ADN que Rick no había necesitado y, aun con el resultado negativo en su mano, había tratado de impedir que le cambiaran el apellido a la pequeña, lo que gracias al abuelo Jim y algunos de sus colegas, solo había quedado en eso, un intento y un mal rato para toda la familia.

Después de aquel angustioso momento, fue el tiempo de habituarse poco a poco a la convivencia familiar. Los bebés parecían haberse adaptado bien a los ritmos del otro y, para suerte o desgracia de sus padres, solían tener las mismas necesidades casi al mismo tiempo, lo que los sorprendía y los divertía pero también les complicaba un poco las cosas cuando, por ejemplo, Kate estaba sola con ellos y tenía que amamantar a Johanna a la vez que le daba el biberón a Bred. Pero, como con todo lo demás, acabaron por encontrar la técnica ideal que se adaptaba a ellos. Los primeros años, entre sollozos, pañales, dientes, biberones, pasos, papillas, carreras, golpes y caídas, pasaron lentamente y muy rápido a la vez. Rick seguía escribiendo pero Kate decidió quedarse en casa por el momento, ambos críos eran demasiado para Martha y ella no quería que unos completos desconocidos se ocuparan de sus bebés, porque tanto para Castle como para ella, Bred y Johanna eran hermanos y ocupaban el mismo lugar en sus corazones.

Pero ahora los bebés ya no eran tan bebés y ambos iban al cole, a la misma clase, por supuesto, ya que, desde su primer día de kínder, habían dejado claro que, si no estaban juntos en el salón, convertirían el día de la profesora en un infierno entre gritos, llantos, travesuras e innumerables idas al baño para cambiarles la muda completamente mojada. Les había costado un mes y medio darse cuenta de cuál era el problema ya que, en casa, ambos se mantenían completamente secos incluso durante la noche y, en la escuela, no permanecían así ni una hora completa. Gracias a Dios, solo era rebeldía y, una vez juntos, todo se solucionó y se convirtieron en los alumnos ideales.

* * *

A penas iban a cumplirse tres años de su reincorporación laboral. Rick había aceptado a regañadientes y no había cedido en sus condiciones: horario reducido, fines de semana libres y cada día en casa a las 5 de la tarde.

-Si te reducen el salario no importa-había dicho. Esto solo lo haces, como dices tú, para sentirte útil y realizada, no es como si necesitáramos el dinero.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, en esa habitación fría. Extrañaba a sus hijos y a Castle como si no los hubiera visto en semanas aunque hiciera apenas una hora que se habían marchado, ella no estaba acostumbrada a pasar la noche lejos de su familia, a perderse la hora del cuento, el abrazo grupal antes de dormir, las caricias y besos de sus pequeños que, aunque ya tuvieran 7 años, para ella siempre serían sus bebés. Una lágrima solitaria se escapó y se deslizó por su mejilla, ¡se estaba volviendo una sensiblera!

Todo había sucedido de repente, no sabían cómo ni por qué, bueno una idea se hacían del cómo, pero lo que definitivamente era irrefutable es que aquello no entraba para nada en sus planes. Les había costado adaptarse a la idea pero finalmente lo hicieron y estaban contentos con el nuevo giro que iban a dar sus vidas. Sabían que era un poco una locura pero si el destino –sí, sí ella, Kate Beckett ahora creía en el destino- si el destino había decidido que así fuera, ¿quiénes eran ellos para oponerse después de todo lo bueno que él les había regalado?

Y no lo habían hecho, se habían adaptado a lo que el universo les ofrecía. De cualquier modo, ninguno de los dos habría sido capaz de "hacer algo al respecto" sin odiarse a sí mismos por ello el resto de sus vidas. Y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba lejos de casa, un poco nostálgica y agotada, pero feliz, acostada en aquella cama de hospital mientras observaba dormir a su pequeño Alexander que había nacido a penas 6 horas antes.

El bebé se removió un poco y abrió sus ojitos, eran iguales a los de Johanna recién nacida, pero algo le decía a Kate que, a diferencia de su hermana que al crecer había sorprendido a todos heredando el color azul penetrante de los ojos de su papá, el recién llegado tendría sus ojos, "los mismos ojos que la abuela Johanna" como solía definirlos su hija cuando la observaba detenidamente los sábados en la mañana acostados todos juntos en la cama grande.

* * *

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar la primera vez que los niños habían aparecido en su cama para despertarlos. Nunca antes en su vida se había sonrojado tanto como esa mañana de octubre.

Ella y Castle estaban desnudos, entre las sábanas, riendo muy bajito para no despertar a nadie mientras se acariciaban y se besaban como dos adolescentes enamorados. La situación se les había salido de las manos rápidamente y, en ese momento, ella se encontraba sujeta al cabecero de la cama, de rodillas y mordiendo la almohada para no despertar a todos. Castle, por su parte, usaba su espalda para ahogar los gemidos, no sabía si la estaba mordiendo, rasguñando o si solamente succionaba su piel, lo que sí sabia era que aquello no la ayudaba a contenerse y que en pocos segundos no aguantaría más y un estallido de placer la llevaría al séptimo cielo, otra vez. Esa era la ... ya hasta había perdido la cuenta pero estaba segura de que habían recorrido el kamasutra completo y, tal vez, incluso habían inventado algunas posturas nuevas esa noche.

-Es nuestra noche de bodas- había dicho él la quinta vez que la había despertado esa noche- y no porque hayamos decidido posponer la Luna de Miel hasta que los niños sean más grandes, tenemos que desaprovechar también esta noche. Además, todos duermen- había añadido con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Pero eso fue siglos atrás, cuando la luna aun brillaba alta y en todo su esplendor en el hermoso cielo estrellado que era testigo de su primera noche como marido y mujer, ahora, los primeros rayos de sol habían dado paso hacía varias horas a una mañana bastante soleada.

-Rick- susurró ella de repente en un gemido ahogado- voy a …- continuó con lágrimas de éxtasis en los ojos. Pero el sonido de la puerta de la habitación golpeando contra la pared la interrumpió y ambos giraron sobresaltados y tratando de cubrirse y así negar la evidencia.

Al mirar hacia la puerta encontraron allí parados a su príncipe y su princesa, sonrientes con sus pijamas enterizos abombados en la parte baja por el bulto de sus pañales llenos de toda la noche. Tenían 21 meses y, al parecer, habían elegido el mejor día para aprender a salir solos de su cuna doble.

* * *

El llanto de Alexander la sacó de su ensoñación, tenía hambre. Pero justo cuando iba a levantarse para cargar a su pequeñín, una voz susurrando desde la puerta la detuvo.

-No te muevas- le dijo- ya te lo doy yo, tú descansa.

-¿Castle? ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que el horario de visitas terminó hace mucho ¿verdad? ¿Cómo has entrado? Y ¿dónde están los niños?- le preguntó Kate mientras él se acercaba a la cunita, cargaba al bebé y se lo pasaba, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la frente.

-Tranquila, no te alteres, acuérdate cómo le costaba comer a Johanna cuando tú estabas nerviosa.- le respondió él sonriendo- Los niños están en casa, le pedí a Alexis que estuviera al pendiente, casi nunca tiene tiempo de venir a verlos así que, ahora que está aquí, aceptó encantada, además se los dejé cenados, bañados y dormidos. Estoy aquí porque extrañaba a mi hermosa mujer- continuó dándole un suave beso en los labios- y a mi perfecto hijo- esto lo dijo acompañado de una caricia en la cabecita del pequeño que comía suspirando de satisfacción.- En cuanto a lo de entrar … bueno- dijo mirándose las manos adoptando, de repente, el aire de un niño pillado en plena travesura- tuve que esconderme un poquito y convencer a una hermosa señorita rubia con unos ojos hermosos y una sonrisa angel …- la mirada asesina de su esposa lo hizo parar en medio de la palabra y continuar luego- de unos setenta años, para que me dejara pasar.

Kate sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se recorría hacia delante para que él se sentara contra el cabecero de la cama y poder apoyar su espalda en su pecho, como acostumbraban hacer cuando le daba el pecho a Johanna.

-No tienes remedio- le dijo riendo.

-Y por eso estás locamente enamorada de mi- respondió él con un gesto de suficiencia.

-Tienes razón- aceptó ella- estoy completamente enamorada de ti y no te cambiaría, ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos, ni por todo el oro del mundo- terminó girando la cabeza para besar a su esposo en los labios mientras el pequeño abría sus ojitos y, sin saber por qué lo hacía, dejaba de succionar para curvar sus pequeños labios en una tierna sonrisa, la primera de muchas que el amor que se profesaban sus papás le provocaría a lo largo de su vida.

* * *

**Que les pareció? No los defraudó el epílogo? Es digno de la historia? **

**Repito, tripito y cuatripito (y perdón por no haberlo dicho más a lo largo de la historia) que les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, sus comentarios, amenazas y chantajes jajajaj de verdad que sin sus reviews, publicar no sería lo mismo … nunca pensé alcanzar un día las (casi) 100 reviews en una sola historia escrita por mi ¡!**

**Tambien me quiero disculpar por mis crisis de "ahora que necesito reviews que me suban el animo parece que todos se fueron y nadie comenta"**

**Había pensado, publicar el epílogo al final de la semana o al principio de la próxima para acortar la espera de la tan esperada boda peeeeero, tuve un ratito para terminar de transcribirlo y preferí no ser tan mala haciéndolos esperar también por esto, igual que yo me quejo que la ABC nos hace con EL EVENTO DEL SIGLO así que …. No olviden su ultimo comentario de esta historia por favooooooooooooooooor!**

**PD: si todavía no dejaste ninguna review en este fic, esta es tu ultima oportunidad, no la desaproveches (jajaj :P) ahí abajo, cuando termines de leer este testamento que me estoy aventando, hay un cuadrito … dame tu opinión, de este final, o del fic entero o de las cosas que más amaste o mas odiaste o de las que te gustaron solo más o menos, de lo que quieras, pero deja una huella de tu paso pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee ….. a mi me alegran la existencia y a ti no te cuesta un gran esfuerzo si ¿? gracias :) :) :)**


End file.
